Inazuma Japan: una nueva historia y nuevos amigos
by Yuri Matsura
Summary: Este proyecto es mio y de Kiyama Hiroto. Se le presentan nuevos desafios a Inazuma Japan. Como se volvera el juego de este equipo con la integracion de Ryou y Tezuka? Que pasara con Yuri? OCxGoenji OCxHaruna OCxKidou OCxToko
1. Nuevo desafío e inesperados aliados

**Hola a todos los que se decidieran a leer este fic.**

**Para empezar, este es un proyecto donde yo, Yuri Matsura, y mi buen amigo, Kiyama Hiroto, reunimos a los personajes de nuestro fic en uno salo, partiendo de la parte donde Inazuma Japan llega a Liocott.**

**Sin mas, disfrutenlo.**

**Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, a excepción de Ryou, Tezuka, Izumi y Asuka (entre otros) que son absolutamente de la propiedad de Kiyama Hiroto, al igual que las técnicas de estos personajes, y de Yuri, Hiroshi y Kaede (entre otros) que me pertenecen al igual que las técnicas de los ya mencionados anteriormente.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Un nuevo desafío y unos aliados inesperados<span>_

Todos los muchachos de Inazuma Japan estaban reunidos en el aeropuerto. Kabeyama, Tachimukai y Kurimatsu miraban impresionados el Inazuma Jet, pero su atención se desvió hacia Nonomi al ver que llegaba con comida.

-Aquí están sus meriendas!- dijo la chica. Kabeyama se puso a curiosear que había en la caja. Y había que admitir que la comida se veía deliciosa.- No le pongas manos!- dijo cerrando la caja.- Van a comer esto durante el viaje en el avión.

-Cuida de ellos.- le pidió Handa a Kazemaru.

-Si.- respondió el peliceleste.

-Gracias, Nonomi-san.- dijo Endou.

-Vayan contra el mundo. Coman y reciban un montón de energía, de acuerdo? Los estaré animando, Inazuma Japan!- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

Por otro lado, había otro grupo reunido.

-Capitán, cuídate, por favor, de acuerdo?- dijo Fubuki suplicante a Endou apoyándose con una muleta.

-Haré el intento.- respondió Endou con una de sus típicas sonrisas mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Hazle caso, que si te pasa algo no se que haríamos.- dijo Yuri. El castaño solo rió nervioso.

-Tienen que dar su mejor esfuerzo, Endou!- dijo Someoka animado. El y Sakuma habían ido al aeropuerto a despedirse de sus amigos.

-Has tu mayor esfuerzo. Kidou.- dijo el peliblanco.

-Por supuesto.- respondió el estratega estrechándole la mano a su amigo.

-Midorikawa.- dijo Hiroto mirando al peliverde tristemente. Este se volteo a verlo.- Me hubiera gustado que pudiéramos ir juntos.

-Lo siento, pero hice lo que pude. Pero no me arrepiento.- dijo Midorikawa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No sean tan pesimistas.- dijo Fudou recostado en un asiento.- Este no es el final del camino ni nada de eso.

-Fudou!- dijo Kidou enfadado.

-Pero lo que Fudou-kun dice es verdad.- dijo Megane apareciendo por detrás de los asientos donde estaba el susodicho.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Endou, Megane se preparaba para responder con una pose superior, pero alguien se le adelanto para responder.

-Que pueden reintegrarse en el equipo y jugar para los partidos. Sustituyendo a otros jugadores.- respondió Yuri. Megane se puso de piedra.- Eso querías decir, no? Megane-kun?- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si!- dijo Endou apoyando sus manos en los hombros del peliplateado y el peliverde.- De acuerdo, Fubuki, Midorikawa! Vamos a estar esperándolos alla! Para luchar contra el mundo, Inazuma Japan necesita a todos sus miembros!

-Vamos por el, Midorikawa-kun!- dijo Fubuki.- Así que podemos jugar juntos con todo el mundo otra vez!

-Si al principio no tienes éxito... Mientras no nos demos por vencido, un camino siempre estará abierto, no?- dijo el peliverde. Luego miro a Hiroto.- Bien! Voy a asegurarme de ponerme al día con todos!- luego choco las manos con el pelirrojo.

-Yo sanare mis heridas de inmediato, también!- dijo Fubuki.

-Si! Ese es el espirito.- dijo Endou animado.

-Hasta que nos volvamos a ver...- dijo Yuri apoyando sus manos en los hombros de los dos muchacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla de Midorikawa, lo que provoco un notorio sonrojo en el chico, y luego también beso la mejilla de Fubuki, pero este no se sonrojo, estaba acostumbrado. Yuri abrazo a su amigo con unas cuantas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.- Te voy a echar de menos.

-Yo también.- dijo el peliplateado correspondiendo al abrazo.

La madre de Toramaru le pidió a Goenji que cuidara de se hijo, a lo cual el pelicrema acepto. Yuuka había ido a despedir a su hermano acompañada por Fuku-san. A lo lejos se podía ver como Tobitaka se despedía de su pandilla. Yuri miraba con una sonrisa a su alrededor y su expresión cambio a una de alegría absoluta al divisar a alguien a lo lejos.

-ONII-CHAN!- grito la rubia sorprendiendo a sus amigo. Comenzó a correr en dirección donde estaba el rubio de 18 años. El chico la recibió con los brazos abiertos y se abrazaron.- Tu vuelo no partía hace una hora?- pregunto sin deshacer el abrazo.

-Se retraso, así que vine a despedirme de mi hermanita.- dijo separándose de ella.

-Que tal, enanos?- pregunto una chica peliblanca de la misma edad de Hiroshi, quien apareció por detrás de el. Era Asuka.

-Asuka-san?- pregunto Yuri sorprendida.

-Alguien que me tenga respeto.- dijo con lagrimas de felicidad asomándose por sus ojos. Luego cambio a su típica expresión.-Bueno, que mas da? Quería despedirme de ustedes.

-Y de Hiroshi.- dijeron la mayoría de equipo de Japón. Asuka se sonrojo y Hiroshi exploto de la risa.

-Me caen bien estos chicos.- dijo el rubio, pero la peliblanca le dio un dormilón en el brazo.-Auch!- se quejo. Miro en todas dirección hasta encontrar la figura de alguien y comenzo a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaba Goenji.

El pelicrema se sorprendió de verlo, pero lo miro de frente.

-Te dejo a mi hermana en tus manos.- dijo el rubio.- Pero se me llego a enterar de que le sucedió algo o peor... le hiciste algo, no me interesa que seas menor que yo, la pagaras caro.- dijo sin cambiar su expresión tranquila. Goenji sonrió de medio lado, no se iba a dejar intimidar.

-Eso es una amenaza?- pregunto burlón.

-Tómalo como una advertencia.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Yuri miraba a los dos chicos preguntándose como diablos podían estar tan tranquilos. Se puso en medio de ambos e iba a decir algo, pero Akane la toma del hombro y le sonríe.

-Déjalos. Entre ellos se entienden.- dijo la hermana de Ryou.

Yuri iba a preguntar a lo que se refería, pero en eso llegan el entrenador Kudou y el entrenador Hibiki.

-Todo el mundo, reúnanse aquí!- dijo Kudou.- Nos dirigiremos a nuestra meta.

Y con decir esto, todos abordaron el avión.

0-0-0-0-0

Rato después del despegue, todo iba muy tranquilo. Hijikata dormía profundamente sentado junto a Tsunami y Tachimukai. Las tres managers del equipo conversaban en sus asientos. Yuri estaba sumida en el libro que estaba leyendo, mientras que Goenji, sentado a su lado, miraba por la ventana. Kogure y Toramaru miraban impresionados por la ventana. Tsunami sudaba nervioso.

-Tsunami-san, estas bien?- pregunto Tachimukai.

-Yo... Y-Yo no soy bueno con los aviones... Regrésenme al mar!- grito desesperado. Tachimukai, Haruna, Fuyukka y Aki comenzaron a reír por lo bajo.

Endou miraba el panfleto de la isla Liocott. Megane se adelanto para informarles que también era conocida como "la isla fútbol". Como lugar principal del torneo FFI, toda la isla estaba preparada para ese evento. Megane hizo brillar sus lentes.

-Al fin el mundo me reconocera como el gran estratega que soy!- dijo Megane en el asiento que estaba detrás de Endou.

El resto lo miro con una gota en la cabeza.

-Pero si lo unico que haces es ver videos de otros partido y decir que los "analizaste"- dijo Yuri sin despegar la vista de su libro. Goenji sonrió ante el comentario.

La postura de victoria de Megane se quebro por completo, como si el chico fuera de piedra.

-Que lees por cierto?- pregunto Goenji.- No has despegado la vista de ese libro desde que nos subimos al avión.- Yuri se sonrojo un poco, lo cual extraño un poco al pelicrema.

-Te extraña que lea?- dijo la chica tratando de desviar el tema.

-No es eso, es solo que no es normal verte leyendo.

-Es porque nunca tengo tiempo de leer entrenando a todo un equipo.- dijo la chica aun con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Vamos, dime que libro es.- al no haber respuesta se lo arrebato de las manos.- "Romeo y Julieta".- La chica desvió la mirada.- No sabia que te gustara Shakespeare.

-Nunca te has molestado en preguntar.- dijo volviendo a apoderarse de su libro y comenzar a leer de nuevo. Goenji solo sonrió con lo vergonzosa que podía llegar a ser la rubia.

El problema que era mas que eso, para suerte de Yuri, el chico no comprendió la indirecta que ella si sabia. Kidou, que no estaba muy lejos, se rio al comprender lo que Yuri si sabia. La rubia se volteo a verlo y lo fulmino con la mirada. El estratega no le hizo caso a la mirada asesina de su amiga y hablo.

-Yuri, ¿sabes que planea el entrenador para los dos jugadores que nos faltan?- pregunto Kidou. El rostro de la rubia cambio a una expresión mas seria ante la pregunta. Todos los pasajeros, menos Hijikata que dormía y los entrenadores, se pusieron atentos ante la respuesta de la chica.

-Incluso yo, no tengo idea.- respondió algo pensativa y luego miro de reojo en la dirección donde se encontraba su entrenador.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron a su destino y en cuanto los muchachos salieron del aeropuerto comprendieron por que llamaban a esa isla "isla del fútbol". Todo lo que miraban estaba relacionado con ese deporte. Todos estaban impresionados, menos Tsunami, quien aun se estaba recuperando de los mareos. Pudieron ver que en la plaza central estaban las banderas de todos los equipos, incluida la de Inazuma Japan. Yuri se quedo mirando la bandera de otro equipo. Aki siguió su mirada y vio la bandera.

-Que equipo es ese?- pregunto la chica.

-Orfeo.- respondió la rubia con mirada triste.

Todos subieron a la Caravana Relámpago. Hicieron un especie de recorrido.

-Esta es la calle central situada en la zona central de la isla.- informo Haruna. Tsunami se animo un poco al ver que se parecía a las islas del sur de Japón. A su la Hijikata seguía durmiendo.

Después de avanzar un poco el paisaje cambio notoriamente.

-Que? Esto no se parece a las islas del sur.- dijo Tsunami.

-Buena observación.- dijo Megane.- Al parecer esta isla...

-Es a fin de que todos los equipos participantes puedan jugar de la mejor manera posible, las calles de este país han sido reproducidas para el área de donde cada equipo se hospeda.- dijo Haruna, quitándole las palabras a Megane.

En ese momento pasaron por el área de Estados Unidos, después pasaron por el área de Inglaterra y al final pasaron por el área de Italia, la cual llamo mucha la atención de Yuri.

-Vaya Yuri-san, debe ser muy agradable vivir por calles como estas.- dijo Haruna.

-Si...- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro.

Al poco rato pasaron junto a una cacha de fútbol e inmediatamente Endou le pidió al señor Furukabu que se detuviera.

-Miren eso!- dijo Endou emocionado asomándose por la ventana.

En la cancha se podía ver como un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color azul mar jugaba guiando a todo su equipo, las habilidades del muchacho eran sorprendentes. Todos se amontonaron en las ventana e incluso hubieron algunos que tuvieron que asomarse por la puerta del vehículo para ver.

-El esta en medio del campo, pero puede ver los movimientos de los defensores detrás de el.- dijo Endou asombrado.

-Es como si tuviera ojos en la parte posterior de la cabeza.- dijo Hiroto.

-Era como yo esperaba de alguien que esta en el nivel superior del mundo.- dijo Sakuma.- Un jugador que puede ver todo en el campo, como si lo estuviera viendo desde el cielo...

Kidou se fijo en los movimientos del muchacho y los encontró parecidos a los de cierta persona que conocía. Se volteo a ver a Yuri, quien no mostraba el mismo entusiasmo que los demás por ver a ese equipo entrenar, estaba de brazos cruzados apoyada en un asiento.

-"Sus movimientos en la cancha... Ve todo lo que sucede en ella... Su rápida reacción. Simplemente es el juego de Yuri."- pensó Kidou.

-Esto es el nivel mundial!- dijo Endou emocionado.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Los chicos entran al lugar donde se van a quedar y de repente ven a tres figuras misteriosas.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-

-Inazuma Japan, hemos venido ha acabar con ustedes- dijo una de las personas para después empezar a reír maléficamente, hasta que fue callado con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que sorprendió a todos y de paso revelo que se trataba de Ryou.

-Nunca va a cambiar- dijo Tezuka viendo con pena al peliblanco y mostrando su rostro junto a Izumi.

-Me alegro de volverlos a ver- dijo Izumi con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ya tenia suficiente con aguantar a Midorikawa-kun y ahora llega Ryou-kun- dice Yuri desanimada.

-OYE!- grita Ryou levantándose del piso.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunto Endou sorprendido. En ese momento algo paso por la mente de Yuri.

-Entrenador, no me diga que…- dijo la rubia.

-Ellos dos serán nuestros refuerzos para el torneo- dijo el entrenador dejando sorprendidos a todos, mientras que Ryou y Tezuka solo sonrieron.

Los chicos se acercaron para hablar con el dúo, mientras que Izumi fue a platicar con Aki y Haruna.

Ryou solo voltea a ver a Izumi pero su mirada se desvía hacia Haruna y el peliblanco se sonroja al recordar lo que paso antes de irse.

-Uy, el amor esta en el aire.- dijo pícaramente Yuri por detrás del peliblanco, quien se puso aun mas rojo y se volteo a verla bruscamente.

-Q-Que quieres decir con eso?- tartamudeo Ryou nervioso.

-Que es demasiado notorio que te gusta Haruna-chan.-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa picara.

-No digas estupideces!- se apresuro en decir el chico al notar que su conversación comenzaba a llamar la atención del resto.

-Por favor.- dijo la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Vi como te la comias con la mirada.

-A quien se comía con la mirada?- pregunto Tezuka con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Tu sabes quien.- dijo Yuri.

-Ah, claro Haru...- pero no pudo terminar la oración ya que Ryou en un intento desesperado se lanza sobre el para taparle la boca.

-Tu quédate calladito! Que yo puedo decirle cosas a la chica que comienza con T y termina con oko.- amenazo el peliblanco, produciendo que el peliverde se sonrojara, pero al menos cerro la boca.

-De quien estará hablando Ryou.- se pregunto Endou. Todos se voltearon a verlo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Y TU!- dijo Ryou poniéndose de pie e indicando a Yuri con el dedo indice. La chica no se movió ni un centímetro y solo alzo una ceja.

-Yo, que? Por lo que yo se estábamos hablando de tu amorcito.- dijo con una sonrisa maléfica.

-NO ME VENGAS CON ESO! Go-en-ji-san.- dijo forma provocativa el chica, provocando un notorio sonrojo no solo en Yuri, si no que en Goenji también.

-Y por que me meten a mi?- pregunto el delantero.

-Tiene razón, que tiene que ver el en esto!- dijo enfadada la italiana.

-Ah no se yo, durante tiempo me he enterado de algunas cositas entre ustedes dos.- dijo con una sonrisa usando sus dos manos como si fueran dos personas besándose.

-Espera! como tu..- dijo sonrojada, entonces pensó.-Fubuki...- dijo amargada la chica.

-No fue el, yo tengo mis contactos.- dijo el chico poniéndose las manos en la nuca.

-Si a contactos te refieres a poner cámaras en el campamento, bueno, si.- dijo Tezuka.

-Cállate que le quitas lo interesante!- grito el peliblanco.

-Maldito baka que no sabe la privacidad!- grito histérica Yuri.

Todos los presentes, menos Ryou, retrocedieron un paso sal ver como Yuri era rodeada por una enorme aura asesina.

-¿Are? ¿Que pasa con ustedes?- pregunto el peliblanco, pero luego se volteo al sentir un aura oscura tras el. -Yuri-chan,.. ettoooo... ¿gomen?- dijo el chico poniendo una cara infantil pero solo escucho como Yuri se tronaba los dedos por lo que el peliblanco comenzando a sudar frío.

-BAKA!- grito golpeándolo en la cabeza, provocando que el chico volviera a caer al piso, pero esta vez inconsciente.

*mientras tanto en ciudad Inazuma*

-Ara, se oyó como si alguien hubiera golpeado en la cabeza a Ryou- dijo una chica de cabellera blanca.

0-0-0-0-0

Mas tarde en el comedor...

-Y yo que creía que Izumi-chan golpeaba fuerte. Bueno al menos no estoy amarrado a una palmera.- dijo Ryou mientras detenía una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza.

-No creo que sea conveniente que le des ideas de como castigarte.- dijo Tezuka burlonamente.

0-0-0-0-0

Por la tarde Aki estuvo buscando por todas partes donde se había metido Endou. No había rastro de el.

-Ya aparecerá.- dijo Yuri sentada leyendo mientras que Aki no dejaba de caminar en círculos nerviosa. En eso escuchan abrirse la puerta.

-Si, deberías relajarte un poco, Aki-chan.-dijo Ryou sentado al lado de Yuri ojeando lo que esta leía. En eso escuchan abrirse la puerta.- Ves? Ahí viene.- Aki fue corriendo a la entrada.

-Llegas tarde!- dijo Aki en forma de reprimenda.- Es casi la hora de cenar!- Endou no sabia como responder a eso y se rascaba la nuca nervioso.- A donde fuiste? Me tenias preocupada!

-Y NO NOS DEJO TRANQUILOS!- escucharon gritar a Ryou.

-Bueno...- trato de replicar el chico.

-Te fuiste en busca de una área de practica de nuevo, verdad?- dijo Aki, El chico sonrió nervioso.- Me lo imaginaba. Ten.- dijo sacando de su espalda una cuerda, la cual era la cuerda que sujetaba la llanta de la la Torre de Metal.- La traje conmigo. Sabia que la necesitarías.

-Gracias Aki!- dijo Endou.

El chico trato de salir corriendo en la búsqueda de un nuevo neumático, pero fue detenido por Aki, ya que era hora de la cena.

0-0-0-0-0-0

El capitán de Inazuma Japan fue a recorrer las calles con el uniforme puesto y la cuerda en mano en busca de un neumático para sus entrenamientos. Aun no lo había encontrado cuando una camioneta paso frente suyo con la rueda perfecta en la parte trasera. Paso un buen rato persiguiendo el vehículo que incluso llego al área de Italia. En su persecución choco contra un chico que iba dando cabezazos con un balón. El chico desconocido reacciono rápido y pateo el balón para así alcanzar a sostener a Endou.

-Estas bien?- pregunto el chico.

-Gracias.- dijo Endou y luego vio el rostros del muchacho.- Hey, tu eres...

La charla quedaría para mas tarde, ya que el balón del muchacho había caído en la camioneta, la cual se alejaba cada vez mas. Ambos reaccionan y comienzan a correr tras el. Pero antes de que Endou pudiera disculparse, el chico comenzó a correr a mayor velocidad, sorprendiéndolo. El chico desconocido entro en un callejón y esquivo sin el menor problema todos los objetos que habían ahí, dejando al capitán de Inazuma Japan sumamente sorprendido.

El chico llego a la calle por donde iba la camioneta y se puso en frente del vehículo, provocando que el conductor de llevara un buen susto y frenara bruscamente.

-Por favor, devuélvame mi balón.- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Tu balón?- pregunto el hombre sin comprender.

Endou llego por detras de la camioneta sorprendido de que el chico alcanzara el vehículo. En ese momento el balon callo del auto por el movimiento que hizo al frenar, así que Endou lo tomo.

-Cuidado!- grito el misterioso chico al ver que una enorme llanta iba a toda velocidad directo hacia donde estaba Endou.

El portero reacciona y lanza el balón hacia arriba y realiza su God Hand, logrando detener la llanta para la sorpresa del conductor y del chico. La rueda callo al suelo y Endou tomo el balón que en ese momento callo del cielo.

-Lo siento por todo esto.- dijo Endou entregándole el balón al chico que en ese momento se había acercado a el.

-No hay problema.- respondió.

-Tu eres realmente rápido!- dijo el portero con su predecible emoción.- No pude mantenerme al día contigo!

-Tu poder es impresionante, también.- dijo mirando la llanta.

-Soy Endou Mamoru. El portero del equipo nacional de Japón. Eres del equipo de Italia, verdad? Vi que ustedes practicaban esta tarde.- el chico solo sonrió.- Que pasa?

-Oh, solo tengo dos amigos que son japoneses. Me recuerdas a uno de ellos. Soy Fidio Aldena.- dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

-Fidio, eh? Encantado de conocerte!- dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Ustedes, muchachos, no están heridos, verdad?- pregunto el conductor de la camioneta saliendo de ella.- Me sorprendiste, saltar de la nada de esa manera. Hay algo que quieran?

-Me podría dejar este neumático, señor?- pregunto Endou agachándose junto a la llanta.

-Que vas a hacer con ese viejo neumático?- pregunto el hombre.

-Practicare al fútbol!- respondió como si fuera lo mas natural. Fidio lo miro extrañado.

-Tiene algo de peculiar...- dijo el anciano.- Usar un neumático para entrenar fútbol.

-Eres una persona extraña.- dijo Fidio divertido. Yo te recordare, Endou Mamoru.- dijo levantando el balón.

-Si.- dijo el portero tocando el balón con una mano.- Nos vemos en los juegos Fidio!- ambos sonrieron.

Endou se marcho con ese hombre para que lo ayudara con la llanta. Fidio solo se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa.

-Interesante, no crees?- dijo una voz que el chico conocía a la perfección. Se volteo bruscamente para comprobar si era verdad.

-Yuri!- dijo sorprendido. La rubia estaba apoyada contra la pared de un callejón.

-Tiempo sin verte, Fidio-kun.- dijo sonriéndole. El castaño corrió hacia ello y la envolvió con sus brazos, sorprendiéndola.

-Mucho tiempo diría yo.- dijo Aldena. Yuri sonrió y correspondió el abrazo. Ambos se separaron un poco y se miraron los rostros.- Tan hermosa como siempre.- esto provoco un sonrojo por parte de la rubia.

-Y tu tan directo como siempre.- dijo desviando la mirada avergonzada. Fidio solo rió.- Mejor me voy.

-Que! Pero si acabas de llegar!- dijo en forma de puchero.

-Ahora es mi culpa! Supuestamente nos deberíamos haber visto hace DOS horas en la entrada del lugar en que te hospedas!- dijo poniendo los brazos como jarras.

-Bueno... veras...- dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Cual es tu excusa?

-No se en que se me fue el tiempo...- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tu nunca sabes en que se te va el tiempo. Tu llegas puntual solo cuando tu me citas a mi.- dijo Yuri enfadada.

-No te enfades, por favor.

-No estoy enfadada.

-Si lo estas.

-No lo estoy.

-Si lo estas.

-QUE NO LOS ESTOY!- Exploto la chica. Fidio solo rió y la tomo de la cintura para empujarla contra su pecho.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo.- dijo el castaño y luego beso la frente de la chica.

-Fidio...

-Nos vemos mañana temprano, si?- dijo cambiando drásticamente. La chica no se mostró muy convencida.- Y esta vez llegare temprano. Te espero en el area de Italia.- dijo dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla y comenzó a correr.

-FIDIO!- grito la chica, pero luego sonrió.- Nunca vas a cambiar.

Luego miro la hora en su reloj y se alarmo, ya casi era la hora de la ceremonia de inauguración. Así que comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección hacia el área de Japón.

0-0-0-0-0

Inazuma Japan esperaba en una hilera que el presentador nombrara al equipo. Ryou no dejaba de moverse por todas partes por lo emocionado que estaba, así que Izumi no tuvo mas remedio que golpearlo para que se quedara tranquilo. El peliblanco le hizo un puchero mientras que Tezuka y Yuri explotaban de la risa. Mientras tanto pudieron escuchar como nombraban a los otros equipos.

-El primero en aparecer es el equipo de Brasil, The Kingdom!- anuncio el locutor.- Guiados por Mac Roniejo!

-También conocido como el King of Fantasista.- dijo el otro locutor.- Es decir que es el mejor jugador de este torneo en sus aspectos físico, habilidades, técnicas y la toma de decisiones a nivel internacional.

"El próximo en aparecer es... El equipo nacional de Italia, Orfeo! Guiados por Fidio Aldena de Italia, White Meteor. El delantero líder en toda Europa. Su magnifica técnica y velocidad hacen de 'El Meteoro', un apodo apropiado para el."

Yuri reacciono ante el nombre de Fidio y se puso algo nerviosa. Tezuka y Ryou notaron el cambio de animo de la rubia y se intercambiaron miradas entre ellos preguntándose que le pasaba a la chica.

"El próximo en aparecer es la selección nacional de Argentina, The Empire! El primero de ellos es el capitán, Terrace Torue! Este equipo ha ganado los preliminares sin perder un solo punto, todo gracias a su defensa de hierro centrado en torno a Terrace. Ahora, aquí viene el equipo nacional de Inglaterra, los Knights of Queen! El primero de ellos es su capitán, Edgar Valtinas!"

En el pasillo en que Inazuma Japan esperaba, el entrenador Kudou se puso en frente de todos.

-Están todos aquí?- pregunto.

-Hai.- respondió Endou con una sonrisa. El entrenador asintió. Entonces Endou tomo en su poder la bandera del equipo.- Muy bien, vamos!

-Si!

"Aquí viene el equipo nacional de Japon, Inazuma Japan! El primero de ellos es su capitán, Mamoru Endou! Desde el punto de vista internacional, este equipo todavía tiene mucho camino por recorrer en términos de experiencia y crecimiento, pero sus juegos han demostrado que son muy tenaces. Y fue a través de ganar una y otra vez que lograron llegar a los internacionales. A pesar de su falta de experiencia, se podría decir que asechan dentro de ellos un potencial de evolución explosivo. Ellos podrían ser el caballo negro de este torneo. Aquí están deseando ver jugar a Inazuma Japan!"

Desde Japon, todos los amigos de estos muchachos los miraban por la televisión. Midorikawa y Fubuki no eran la excepción.

Cuando los chicos de Inazuma Japan pasaron detrás de uno de los equipos, Ryou simplemente sonrió al voltear a ver a sus jugadores, mientras que algunos levantaron el pulgar al ver al peliblanco.

"Los siguientes en entrar son el equipo nacional de Cotarl, Little Gigant! Son los representantes de Africa. Pero debido a la falta de datos, sus habilidades son completamente desconocidas. Ahora, después de la entrada de Little Gigant viene... El equipo nacional de Estados Unidos, Unicorn! Guiados por su capitán, Mark Kluger!"

Goenji miro hacia un lado y luego apoyo su mano en el hombro del capitán.

-Endou.- dijo señalando con la cabeza a un lado.

-Ichinose! Domon!- grito el castaño. Ambos sonrieron al escucharlo.- Ellos fueron escogidos para el equipo de Estados Unidos, eh?

-Endou!- dijo Ichinose para luego levantar el pulgar. Endou lo imito.

"Ahora, por fin, estos diez equipos campeones se enfrentaran a diez del uno del otro! Que equipo acabara brillando en la parte superior?"

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto? Si estoy en lo correcto, por favor dejen sus reviews y si no les gusto, igual.<strong>

**Muchas gracias de nuevo a los que lean este fic.**

**Yo y Kiyama Hiroto nos despedimos de ustedes.**

**BYE!**


	2. La fiesta de Knights of Queen

**Que tal? Disculpen la tardanza. Yo no estuve muy atenta a escribir el segundo cap. y en ponerme de acuerdo con Kiyama Hiroto, Gomen.**

**Nos alegra mucho saber que a varios les guste nuestro fic. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por los que leen.**

**Bueno, aqui vamos.**

**Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, a excepción de Ryou, Tezuka, Izumi y Asuka (entre otros) que son absolutamente de la propiedad de Kiyama Hiroto, así como las técnicas de estos personajes, y de Yuri, Hiroshi y Kaede (entre otros) que me pertenecen al igual que las técnicas de los ya mencionados anteriormente.**

* * *

><p><em><span>La fiesta de Knights of Queen<span>_

Era temprano por la mañana y la mayoría dormía, menos una. Yuri salía de su habitación lo mas silenciosa que podía. Cerro la puerta con cuidado y comenzó a caminar cuidadosamente. Todo iba bien hasta que piso una madera del piso que rechino tanto que parecía que pudo haber despertado a todos en el lugar.

-Rayos.- maldijo la rubia en voz baja.

-Que haces despierta?- dijo una voz tras ella que la hizo saltar del piso. Se giro bruscamente para encontrar con Goenji.

-"Estoy frita."- pensó la chica.- Voy a salir.- respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-A donde si se puede saber?- pregunto el pelicrema. Yuri considero todas las opciones y opto por la mas fácil, pero quizás la mas cobarde.

-No se puede.- dijo dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se apresuro hacia las escaleras.- Adiós!

El delantero se quedo a la mitad del pasillo preguntándose que diablos había pasado. No era normal en ella actuar así.

0-0-0-0-0

Yuri llego corriendo a un parque en el área de Italia. No se veía ni un alma en el parque. Al ser tan temprano aun había neblina. La chica comenzó a caminar hacia un enorme árbol mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

-Para variar me dejo plantada ¬¬.- dijo molesta, pero en eso planta un grito al ver que alguien aterriza justo en frente de ella por haber saltado desde el árbol. Era Fidio.

-Como que te deje plantada?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Idiota! Casi haces que me de un ataque!- dijo enfadada.

-Perdón.- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca. Luego en un rápido movimiento la tomo de la mano.- Ven. Sígueme.- Y comenzó a correr por el parque con Yuri a rastras.

Ambos llegaron hasta un mirador en el que se podía ver el mar.

-Wow.- es lo único que pudo articular la chica.

-Y aun viene lo mejor. El Amanecer.- dijo mirando el horizonte, donde se podía ver la luz que se asomaba poco a poco por arriba del mar.

-Es hermoso.- dijo la chica y no pudo evitar recordar como meses atrás había visto un amanecer tan hermoso como ese en Kyoto acompañada por Fubuki cuando aun luchaban contra el Instituto Alien.

El sol poco a poco fue iluminando el cielo. Ambos se miraron con sus rostros iluminados por la luz del amanecer. Los dos tenias sus manos apoyadas en la barrera del mirador. Fidio poso su mano sobre la de la chica. Yuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos y se perdía en la profundidad de sus ojos azul marinos. Era como hundirse en la inmensidad del océano. Ese momento era simplemente mágico. A Yuri le gustaba como Fidio la hacia sentir, amada, hermosa y muchas otras cosas mas.

El italiano sonrió y paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de la rubia.

-Me alegro de tenerte cerca.- dijo el chico. Yuri miro su rostro, el cual miraba directo al mar y se armo de valor para preguntarle algo que tenia rondando en su cabeza desde hace meses.

-Desde cuando sabes que estas enamorado de mi?- pregunto la chica. El castaño se sorprendió y se volteo verla. Luego le sonrió con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Creo que siempre lo estuve, pero me di cuenta recién cuando te fuiste a Japón.- respondió.- Aun recuerdo el día que nos conocimos.

-Pareciera que ese día esta tan lejano del hoy.

_Flashback_

_Una niña de unos 6 años estaba sentada en una banca con la mirada perdida en la cancha de fútbol en la que jugaban unos chicos de su misma edad. La chica tenia cabello rubio sujeto en dos coletas bajas. Un balón se acerco a ella y se detuvo a sus pies. Un chico de castaña cabellera fue por el balón y mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos miro a la chica._

_-Hola. Quieres jugar con nosotros?- pregunto el chico.- Vamos.- dijo tomándole la mano.- Será divertido.- dijo con una sonrisa. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a correr con el hacia la cancha.- Por cierto, soy Fidio Aldena._

_-Yuri Matsura.- respondió ella. El nombre le llamo la atención al chico, pero sonrió._

_-Mucho gusto, Yuri._

_Fin Flashback_

-La verdad, me alegra haberte conocido.- dijo Yuri. Fidio la miro sorprendido.- No se donde estaría si no me hubieras apoyado durante ese tiempo.- lo miro.- Gracias.

-Un placer.- dijo haciendo una reverencia y besándole la mano. Yuri rió.

-Yuri-san?- dijo una voz conocida que le saco una gran sorpresa a la rubia.

-Tezuka-kun?- dijo la chica al ver al peliverde acercándose a ellos.

-Lo siento, parece que estabas en medio de algo.- dijo el peliverde calmadamente mientras que comenzaba a caminar de nuevo. –Mucho gusto, por cierto- dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Fidio y después se fue sin decir una palabra. La rubia se quedo sorprendida viendo a su compañero alejarse, cuando de repente algo le vino a la mente.

-Espera, que hora es?- dijo la chica, Fidio iba a responder, pero esta le tomo la muñeca y miro la hora ella misma.- Me tengo que ir. Lo siento.

-Descuida, ve.- dijo.

-Gracias.- se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Fidio la vio alejarse con una sonrisa en el rostro. Algún día, ella le admitiría lo que de verdad ella sentía y en cierto modo, temía que el no fuera quien ella amaba. Así que no se rendiría tan fácil, lucharía por el corazón de su amada.

0-0-0-0-0

Para cuando Yuri llego al área de Japón los muchachos ya habían comenzado el entrenamiento. La chica abrió la reja y bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad. Se detuvo al llegar a la banca y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

-Gomen.- fue lo único que pudo articular la rubia. La única que la escucho fue Haruna.

-Donde estabas Yuri-senpai?- pregunto la de anteojos.

-Le pedí a Yuri que me ayudara un poco con mi entrenamiento- dijo Tezuka mientras Yuri solo se puso recta y suspiro profundamente.

- Pero ya estoy aquí.- Agrego la rubia. Luego miro a Tezuka con una sonrisa en su rostro y murmuro un pequeño "gracias". El chico solo guiño un ojo. En eso llega Aki.

-Chicos! Reúnanse!- grito la chica.

0-0-0-0-0

-Una fiesta elegante?- dijeron la mayoría de los muchachos al mismo tiempo.

-Tenemos una invitación de los Knights of Queen.- dijo Aki con la invitación en sus manos.- Nos quieren conocer antes del partido. Así que nos pidió que vallamos a Londres vestidos de gala hoy en el Palacio a las 6.

-Bueno, es normal viniendo de ellos.- dijo Megane.- Después de todo, es un pais de caballeros.

-Es solo una excusa que usa Edgar para organizar una fiesta.- dijo Yuri sentada en la banca. Todos la miraron.

-Lo conoces?

-Si, he tenido el placer.- dijo la chica con mala cara.

-No importar, solo preparanse para hoy en la noche, de acuerdo?- dijo Aki.

Yuri y Ryou intercambiaron miradas fastidio, era obvio que ninguno de los dos tenia muchos ánimos en ir a esa fiesta.

0-0-0-0-0

Por la tarde Endou estuvo practicando con Fidio, quien lo había ido a buscar para jugar un rato, y después de unieron otros capitanes de otros equipo, como Terrace, el capitán de Argentina, o Mark, el capitán de Estados Unidos, acompañado por Dylan, delantero de ese equipo y su mejor amigo.

Por el resto de la tarde Endou se magnifico con las habilidades de los muchachos, el nivel mundial era increíble.

0-0-0-0-0

Aki e Izumi iban corriendo por el pasillo y tocan la puerta de la habitación de Yuri.

-Yuri-san, me prestaría un poco de... Por que no te estas preparando!- grito Aki al ver a la chica sentada revisando unos papeles en el escritorio.

-No pienso ir.- respondió naturalmente.

-Por que no?- pregunto ahora Izumi.

-No es mi estilo ir a esas cosas.- respondió sin voltearse a verlas.

-Ah no, tu vas a ir.- dijeron las chicas de manera autoritaria. Ambas tomaron la silla en que estaba sentada la muchacha y comenzaron a arrastrarla hasta la habitación de Aki.

-Ya, ya! Basta!- grito Yuri. Las chicas se detuvieron justo a la mitad del pasillo lo que provoco que varios de los chicos las miraran raro

-Si digo que voy me dejan tranquila?-

-Si.- dijeron ambas con una sonrisa. Yuri suspiro con fastidio.

-Muy bien, voy.- las chicas iban a gritar de emoción, pero la rubia levanto el dedo indice en forma de que se callara.- No te prometo que me voy a ver como una princesa de cuento de hadas, me pondré lo que encuentre.

-Suficiente para nosotras.- dijeron las chicas mientras chocaban las manos para después ir a la habitación de la castaña.

Yuri suspiro y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su habitación con la silla a rastras. En eso escucha a alguien reírse. La chica mira de donde venia el ruido y se encontró con un divertido Ryou.

-Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto la rubia.

-Que a tu odias estas fiesta tanto como yo y vas a tener que ir.- dijo el peliblanco.

-Ah no. Tu vas a ir igual que el resto.- dijo Yuri autoritaria.

-Por que debería hacerte caso?- pregunto el chico desafiante y con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-Porque yo se algunas cosas de ti y Haruna que a Kidou-kun no le harían mucha gracia.- respondió con una sonrisa triunfal, pero se le borro al ver que a Ryou parecia no importarle.

-Ambos sabemos que solo estas fingiendo- dijo ryou tratando de mantenerse calmado.

-Pero, ambos sabemos que yo si se algunas cosas- dijo Tezuka saliendo de su habitacion. Ryou solo sudo frio y paso saliva.

-Me ire a arreglar.- dijo comenzando a marchar hacia su habitación mientras que Yuri y Tezuka chocaban las manos.

0-0-0-0-0

Kurimatsu y Megane hacían lo imposible por cerrarle la chaqueta a Kabeyama, después de mucho esfuerzo y ayuda por parte del grandote lograron cerrarla.

-Todo listo- dijo Kogure mientras acomodaba su corbata.

-Parece que estas listo para ir a recoger dulces- dijo Hijikata revolviendo el pelo del pequeño.

-No sabia que hicieran trajes tan pequeños- dijo Tezuka de manera bromista. Ambos chicos comenzaron a reír y se alejaron de Kogure, quien de inmediato se preparo para hacerle una broma a ese par, pero de inmediato Ryou lo sujeto del cuello del traje y lo levanto.

-¿Estan listos chicos?- dijo Aki desde el piso de arriba.

Todos voltearon a ver a las chicas bajando las escaleras y se sonrojaron al verlas, incluso Ryou por accidente soltó a Kogure quien termino golpeándose en el piso.

-Todas ustedes se ven tan lindas!- exclamo Tachimukai.

-B-Bonita!- dijo Kurimatsu.

-Vamos, no nos miren tanto!- dijo Haruna algo sonrojada. La peliazul miro de reojo hacia donde estaba Ryou y no pudo evitar sonrojarse mas al ver que el peliblanco la miraba bastante sonrojado.

Incluso Kidou estaba algo sonrojado al ver a Izumi, quien llevaba un vestido color verde claro de tirantes, que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodilla y que hacía que sus ojos verdes resaltaran. Una cinta blanca con brillantes estaba amarrada a su cintura y un chal del mismo color que la cinta sobre sus hombros. Su cabello en vez de estar amarrado en su típica cola de caballo, estaba amarrado en una media cola. Al menos Kidou no era tan notorio como Ryou, quien por poco comenzaba a babear. Izumi y el estratega intercambiaron miradas. El chico le sonrío e Izumi se puso roja como un tomate.

-Se ven mejor de lo que yo pensaba.- dijo Tsunami con los brazos en la nuca mientras que Tezuka intentaba callarlo.

-"De lo que pensaba"?- dijeron las cuatro chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- dijo Tsunami sudando frío.- Solo un pedazo de la mente.

-Eso no es hacerlo mejor.- dijo Kidou mientras que Tezuka solo se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Y Yuri-san?- pregunto Tachimukai mirando en todas direcciones. El resto comenzó a imitarlo.

-Pero si venia tras nosotras.- dijo Aki.

-Espera, yo voy por ella- dijo Izumi para luego subir las escaleras. Arriba se escuchaba una discusión.- Que esperas? Vamos!

-No! Espera Izumi! Que no!

Entonces pudieron ver a Yuri empujada por Izumi. Todos los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a la rubia. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco straples que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y que tenia una cinta color calipso amarrado por debajo de su pecho, que hacia resaltar el color de sus ojos. Su cabello estaba ondulado y con pequeñas flores blancas en el. Se veía simplemente hermosa. Hijikata comenzó a darle codazos a Goenji para que el delantero reaccionara. La chica tenia un leve rubor en las mejillas y sus labios tenían un suave color rosa.

-Te ves maravillosa, Yuri-chan.- dijo Tezuka haciendo que los chicos lo voltearan a ver sorprendidos mientras que Goenji solo fulmino con la mirada, pero al peliverde no le importo mucho.

-Arigato, Tezuka-kun.- dijo la chica algo sorprendida, mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

-Si, te ves...- comenzó a decir Tsunami.

-Mejor no digas nada.- dijo la rubia previniendo una pelea en la que el surfista probablemente terminaría en el piso inconsciente.

Goenji miraba a la chica con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro, muy inusual en el. Kidou y Ryou intercambiaron miradas y se acercaron lentamente a Goenji. Sin que el se diera cuenta lo empujaron en dirección hacia donde estaba Yuri, provocando que el muchacho casi chocara contra la chica. La italiana se sonrojo.

-Y? Que opinas?- dijo la chica dando un giro. Todos miraban expectantes por la respuesta del delantero, lo cual lo ponía nervioso.

-Te ves...- dijo y luego desvió la mirada avergonzado.- Hermosa.

Eso fue suficiente para la chica y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Eh? Donde esta Endou-kun?- pregunto Aki.

-Ahora que lo dices, el no esta aqui.- dijo Hiroto.

-Tal vez esta...

Mientras Aki se encargaba de ir a buscar a Endou el resto se fue a la fiesta. Era como la chica pensaba, Endou entrenaba, aunque no esperaba que estuviera jugando con jugadores de otros equipos. Aki se quedo observando y luego se dio cuenta de la hora al ver el atardecer.

-SE ME OLVIDABA!- grito Aki a todo pulmón.

-Quien es esa chica con el vestido?- pregunto Terrace. En eso Endou se da cuenta de algo.

-DIABLOS! Yo tenia que ir a una fiesta!- dijo poniéndose ambas manos en la cabeza.

-Fiesta?- pregunto Fidio.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Hasta luego! Fue muy divertido!- dijo y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba Aki.

Todos se quedaron parados mientras veían marcharse al portero. Todos lo encontraron una persona extraña, pero Fidio solo sonrió.

0-0-0-0-0

Los muchachos se divertían, mientras que Kogure se servia comida y Haruna lo regañaba. Edgar hablaba con Fuyukka cuando vio a cierta rubia que le llamo la atención.

-Pero si eres tu, Yuri.- dijo el capitán de Inglaterra y se acerco a la rubia para besarle la mano. –Vaya sorpresa, que no se supone que tu jugabas en Ita…- Edgar se detuvo al notar a Ryou detrás de la rubia.

-Te dije que volveríamos a enfrentarnos algún día, Edgar- dijo el peliblanco de manera arrogante para después alejarse del dúo e ir a ayudar a Haruna con Kogure.

-No, no, Ryou-kun!- lo llamo Yuri suplicante, pero el pleiblanco no le hizo caso.

-Tiempo sin verte bella princesa. Nunca pensé que te vería en un equipo como este.- dijo el peliceleste una vez que Ryou se alejo.- De que te encargas?

-Soy la técnica.

-No me sorprende. Eres una muchacha de gran mente.- Luego escucharon la música.- Me concedes esta pieza?- Yuri miro como le extendía la mano.

-Discúlpala, pero me prometio que bailaría conmigo.- dijo una voz tras la chica. En el interior de Yuri ella saltaba de alegría. Al voltearse a ver se encuentra con su salvador, Goenji.

-Claro, no hay problema.- dijo Edgar algo decepcionado.

Yuri se marcho junto a Goenji.

-Tan oportuno como siempre.- dijo la chica.

-Que tienes contras el?- quiso saber el delantero.

-Simplemente no lo soporto.- dijo ella como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo. Goenji solo rió.

Ambos se situaron en la pista de baile. Yuri solo sonrió y tomo las manos de Goenji y las poso en su cintura, provocando que el delantero de sonrojara.

-Solo déjate llevar por la música.- dijo posando sus manos en el cuello del pelicrema.

Varios del equipo miraron a los dos muchachos atónitos. Goenji? Bailando? Nunca se lo habrían imaginado.

Mientras bailaban ambos se veían a los ojos. Goenji no pudo evitar perderse en los ojos de la rubia. Yuri apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-No haces sencillo que seamos solo amigos.- dijo Yuri.

-Como si tu me lo hicieras sencillo a mi.- respondió.

Yuri alzo la cabeza y miro a Goenji. Tener zapatos con tacón puestos le hacían mas fácil estar a la altura del muchacho.

-Que bien se ven Yuri-san y Goenji-san- dijo Haruna viendo al dúo bailar.

-Te gustaría bailar?- tartamudeo Ryou nerviosamente mientras estiraba su mano hacia la chica, quien se sonrojo por la sugerencia del peliblanco, pero en ese momento la chica solo señalo hacia la pista donde los dos, al igual que el resto de los chicos de Inazuma Japan, veían atónitos como Yuri y Goenji acercaban sus rostros, pero…

-Lo siento por haber llegado tarde!

Todos se voltearon a ver hacia la entrada y ahí encontraron a Endou, con el uniforme puesto, y a Aki, que estaba en la espalda del portero. La chica sonrojada le pidió que la bajara. Ahí fue cuando Edgar vio la banda de capitán en el brazo de Endou.

El capitán de Inglaterra le pidió al castaño que se fuera a cambiar, pero al poco rato de volver con el traje ya puesto propusieron que realizaran un desafío capitán contra capitán después de una pequeña discusión. Edgar dio a relucir sus habilidades como delantero mostrando su técnica, la cual Endou no fue capaz de detener, pero eso no deprimió al portero como Edgar esperaba, sino que al contrario, lo animo mas. No podía esperar por su partido contra Inglaterra.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aqui el capitulo.<strong>

**Ojala les haya gustado mucho y que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Por favor, no olviden de dejar sus reviews, Kiyama Hiroto y yo estaremos encantados de recibir sugerencias.**

**Sin mas nos despedimos, BYE!**


	3. El gran partido contra Knights of Queen

_**Guten Tag! Como se encuentras el día de hoy?**_

_**Aquí les traemos un nuevo capitulo de nuestro fic, esperamos de todo corazón que les guste.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, a excepción de Ryou, Tezuka, Izumi y Asuka (entre otros) que son absolutamente de la propiedad de Kiyama Hiroto, así como las técnicas de estos personajes, y de Yuri, Hiroshi y Kaede (entre otros) que me pertenecen al igual que las técnicas de los ya mencionados anteriormente.**

* * *

><p><em><span>El gran partido contra Knights of Queen<span>_

Era temprano por la mañana y por mas increíble que pareciera, Endou estaba despierto. El muchacho se dirigió a la playa para comenzar a entrenar cuando Goenji se le cruza con el, ya que el delantero madrugado igual que el y había salido a trotar. Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas, pero Endou es golpeado por el neumático.

Endou se le unió a Goenji y mientras trotaron divisaron a lo lejos a Kidou, quien observaba impasible el mar. El portero se acerco al estratega corriendo.

-Ohayo, Kidou!- dijo Endou.

-Salieron los dos a correr tan temprano?- dijo el estratega. Goenji apareció tras Endou.

-Simplemente no podía quedarme quieto.- respondió el capitán.

-Tu y otros más- dijo Izumi acercándose al trío. Cuando los chicos voltearon a ver pudieron ver que venia con Yuri, quien traía el buso de Inazuma Japan puesto.

-Por que no me sorprende verlos a ustedes tres aquí?- dijo Yuri.

-Izumi, Yuri...-dijo sorprendido Endou, pero luego mostró una de sus típicas sonrisas. A la cual las chicas le sonrieron de vuelta.

-¡Cuidado, Yuri-chan!- se oyó un grito a lo lejos. La rubia volteo y pudo ver como un balón se dirigía a ella. Goenji se preparo para detener el tiro, pero la rubia lo hizo sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Lo siento- dijo Ryou mientras se acercaba. –Lo bueno es que tienes muy buenos reflejos.

-El cabeza dura ha estado muy extraño desde ayer, y no lo veo desde que regresamos- respondió Tezuka sin darle mucha importancia a su amigo.

-Jamás comprenderé como es que han sido amigos tanto tiempo- dijo Yuri en tono burlón.

Los chicos caminaron juntos un rato, hasta que se detuvieron a ver el amanecer con la brisa del mar golpeándoles sus rostros.

-Nuestros poderes finalmente podrán ser probados en el nivel internacional.- dijo Kidou.

-Si.- dijo Endou.

-Debemos dar lo mejor para poder responder a los que no pudieron estar aqui- dijo Tezuka poniendo las manos en la nuca.

-¿Quien diría que serias tan considerado?- dijo Yuri burlonamente.

-Culpo a mi lesión por eso- dijo el peliverde tranquilamente.

0-0-0-0-0

Los muchachos de Inazuma Japan entrenaban en la cancha, ansiosos por el partido que tendrían ese día.

-Practicando tan temprano?- dijo Endou, quien había llegado en ese momento acompañado por todos los demás.

-Capitán!- dijo Kurimatsu alegre. Todos los muchachos saludaron a los chicos que acababan de llegar.

-Ustedes no podían quedarse quietos, verdad?- dijo el portero.

-Mira quien lo dice.- dijo Yuri, lo que causo la risa de los muchachos.

-Si, no podíamos quedarnos en la cama después de que Edgar nos mostrara su técnica Hissatsu.- dijo Tsunami respondiendo a la pregunta de su capitán mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Cuando pensé que ahora vamos a estar enfrentándonos a jugadores tan fuertes como el, sentí que tenia que hacer algo.- dijo Tachimukai.

-Si! Yo no podía dormir!- dijo Kabeyama.

-No se si mi fútbol ira contra ellos...- dijo Kurimatsu. A su lado Toramaru se mostraba igual de inseguro.

-Minna...- murmuro Endou mientras que Fudou se reía por detrás del grupo mientras jugaba con el balón.

-Chicos! Hora de desayunar!- los llamo Aki desde la verja de la cancha.

-Vamos a coger fuerzas para ganar el partido de hoy!- exclamo Haruna.

Goenji y Endou se miraron y sonrieron con una sonrisa, luego el castaño hizo lo mismo con los demas.

-¿Qué les pasa? Ustedes son los representantes nacionales de Japón. Deben tener más confianza en sus habilidades- dijo Tezuka sorprendiendo a todos.

-Se esta compitiendo con los mejores del mundo, que sin duda tienen una fuerza sorprendente para tener en cuenta.- dijo Kidou. -Pero estamos entre ellos.- Esto le subió el animo al equipo.

-Vamos a competir con los mejores del mundo con todo lo que tenemos!- dijo Endou.

Todos estaban muy emocionados. Yuri también lo estaba, pero no irradiaba alegría como de costumbre, esta miraba preocupada a su capitán mientras que a lo lejos Ryou solo miraba la escena bastante pensativo, para después volverse a marchar.

0-0-0-0-0

Ryou no apareció hasta que fue hora de ir al estadio. Como era en una isla fueron en bote. Todos miraban impresionados por las ventanas el mar. En eso el entrenador Kudou se pone de pie para anunciar a los que jugarían en el partido.

Goenji y Toramaru serian delanteros, Kidou, Kazemaru, Hijikata y Hiroto serian medio campistas, Tsunami, Toramaru, Kurimatsu y Kabeyama serian defensas y Endou seria el portero y capitán del equipo.

-¿Otra vez de banca?- dijo Fudou molesto mientras se recostaba en su asiento.

-Estas bien quedándote en la banca, Tezuka-kun?- pregunto Izumi al peliverde.

-Claro… ahí que guardar siempre lo mejor para el final.- respondió el peliverde con una sonrisa infantil.

-Engreído- dijo levemente Ryou desde su asiento, pero el peliverde alcanzo a escucharlo por lo que simplemente le fulmino con la mirada.

0-0-0-0-0

Los muchachos ya estaban listos para el partido pero al entrar a la cancha se quedaron impresionados de la cantidad de gente que apoyaba a Inglaterra, lo cual era una especie de desventaja. En eso llega Aki y le da la banda de capitán a Endou. Antes de que partieran a la cancha Yuri sujeto a Endou del hombro, sorprendiendo al chico.

-Que pasa, Yuri?- pregunto el chico.

-Cuídate de Edgar. La Excalibur que utilizo contigo anoche no tenia su máximo poder.- dijo la rubia seria.

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto Endou sorprendido de la información que le acababa de entregar.

-Lo he visto utilizarla y la he analizado. A medida que mayor es la distancia, mayor fuerza gana el tiro. Es para que tengas cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada.- dijo la chica dando a relucir su preocupación por su amigo.

-No te preocupes.- dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica, sorprendiéndola.- No pasara nada.- luego se volteo y corrió hacia la cancha.

-¿Por que no le dijiste nada, Ryou-kun?- pregunto la rubia.

-Se trata de Endou, cualquier cosa que le digas no servirá de mucho. Lo único que puedes hacer es confiar en el- dijo Ryou poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Yuri para después irse a sentar a la banca.

El silbato se da a escuchar señalando el inicio del partido. Toramaru da la patada de inicio y le pasa el balón a Goenji, este se la pasa a Kidou, quien pasa a dos jugadores de Inglaterra para luego devolverle el esférico a Toramaru. El joven delantero le da un pase a Goenji, pero un jugador de Inglaterra intercepta el pase. Knights of Queen no dejaba de interceptar los pases de Inazuma Japan. En la banca, Fudou y Yuri tenían poses pensativas, analizando cada movimiento del enemigo en la cancha mientras que Ryou solo miraba el campo, como si hubiera esperado que eso pasara.

Un jugador le dio un pase a Edgar, este fue bloqueado por Tsunami y Kabeyama, pero el peliceleste le da un pase a un compañero y este tiro a la portería. Endou detuvo el tiro. Kidou corría con el balón, pero al verse bloqueado por dos jugadores, le da un pase a Toramaru. Este fue bloqueado, pero lo burla con una finta, corre hacia la portería pero el defensa de Inglaterra usa su técnica Hissatsu llamada Stone Prison y Toramaru perdió inevitablemente el balón. Edgar recibe el balón y utiliza su Excalibur. Para sorpresa de Endou, Kabeyama lo bloque usando su The Montain, pero la técnica supera la suya con facilidad, Endou usa su Ikari No Tetsui, logrando detener el tiro.

Ahora era el turno de Inazuma Japan para contraatacar, Kazemaru corre con el balón. Los Knight of Queen cambian de formación, Kazemaru utiliza su "Danza del dios del viento", y saca a volar a al jugador que lo bloqueaba y sigue corriendo, pero es bloqueado, corre a hacia otro lado y esta vez si le roban el balón.

Hiroto corre con el balón y pierde el balón de la misma manera que Kazemaru. Esa era su Tactica Hissatsu, llamada Absolute Knights. Inglaterra inicio su contraataque, los jugadores de Inazuma Japan son pasados fácilmente. Edgar recibe el balón, Tsunami trato de quitárselo con una barrida, pero Edgar le hizo una finta. Entonces tiro a la portería , pero Endou detuvo el tiro.

Los Knight of Queen contraatacan de nuevo, Kazemaru trata de bloquear a un jugador pero este utiliza su Ultra Moon y sigue avanzando para luego darle un pase a Edgar, quien realiza su Excalibur por segundas vez.

-A Edgar?- exclamo Yuri saliendo se su postura tranquila, al igual que Fudou y el entrenador Kudou. Los tres se habían dado cuenta de algo.

Hiroto intenta detener el tiro, pero no llega a tiempo. El tiro iba directo a la portería. Kabeyama utiliza su The Montain, pero volvió a suceder lo mismo que la ultima vez, pero esta vez Endou no logra detener el tiro. El marcador quedo 1-0 a favor de Inglaterra.

Yuri le hizo señas a Kidou para que se acercara.

-Absolute Knights tiene un gran punto débil, piénsalo, si?- dijo la muchacha con los brazos cruzados y guiñándole un ojo al estratega.

-Punto débil.- repitió el chico pensativo y luego se dio cuenta de algo.- Ya veo!

El estratega comento a hablar con Kazemaru y Kurimatsu. Yuri sonrió desde la banca.

-Ese es el Kidou-kun que conozco.- dijo la rubia, Fudou la miro de reojo.

-deberías dejar que piensen un poco por su cuenta- dijo Ryou mientras se cruzaba de brazos, lo que molesto a Yuri y sorprendió a los demás.

Kazemaru empieza a correr y se dan pases entre el, Kurimatsu y Kidou, logrando pasar a todos los jugadores. Kurimatsu utiliza su Maboroshi Dribble y sigue corriendo. Luego le da un pase a Goenji, pero es bloqueado con Stone Prison. Sin embargo, se las arregla para esquivarla. Utiliza su Bakunetsu Screw, pero Edgar le quita el balón en el aire. El peliceleste utiliza su Excalibur una vez mas. Kabeyama trata de bloquearlo pero vuelve a caer y Endou utiliza su Ikari No Tetsui y lo detiene.

Antes de dar un pase ve que Kabeyama está tirado en el suelo y corre hacia él.

-Tezuka, levantate- dijo el entrenador.

-¡Si, entrenador!- dijo el peliverde mientras hacia lo que le decían.

-Tezuka-san, cuento con usted- dijo Kabeyama.

-Tranquilo, déjamelo a mi- dijo confiado el peliverde mientras entraba al campo.

El partido continuo y Kazemaru corre con el balón, pero se lo quitan. Este jugador intenta darle un pase a Edgar, pero Tezuka lo bloquea, así que le da un pase a otro compañero. Hiroto trata de quitárselo, el otro avanza hasta la portería pero al tirar falla, y regresa a su lugar. Kazemaru, acompañado por Kidou y Kurimatsu, comienza a correr utilizando la estrategia de antes para pasar el equipo, pero al darle el balón a Toramaru este lo pierde. Le dan un pase a Edgar, pero Tezuka lo intercepta y le da un pase a Goenji. El pelicrema corre a toda velocidad y después le regresa el balón a Tezuka.

-¡Prepárate!- dijo el peliverde mientras recibía el balón. De repente el chico libero una enorme aura oscura que poco a poco fue tomando forma de dragón. -¡Dark End Dragon!- dijo el peliverde mientras pateaba el balón hacia la portería y el dragón liberaba una gran cantidad de energía para darle poder al tiro. El arquero de Knights of Queen intento detenerlo, sin embargo le fue imposible, por lo que el marcador finalmente se empato 1-1. Todos los chicos en el campo celebraron junto al peliverde, mientras en la banca el entrenador solo sonrió.

Los Knights of Queen hacen cambios en de jugadores. Al terminar los cambios, todos se sorprendieron al ver la extraña formación del equipo.

-"¿Tan pronto usaran eso?"- pensó Ryou, quien parecía conocer la formación.

El partido se continuo y los Knights of Queen utilizan su técnica Invencible Lance, que pasa fácilmente el centro y van hacia la defensa. Al llegar Edgar, utiliza su nueva técnica llamada Paladin Strike, Endou trata de pararla con su Ikari No Tetsui, pero no logra hacerlo dejando el marcador 2-1 favor Inglaterra. Termina el primer tiempo llevando la ventaja Knights Of Queen.

_**En los vestidores...**_

-No voy a permitir que metan mas goles, mantengan la posesión del balón en el segundo tiempo y manténganse en movimiento.- dijo el entrenador Kudou.- Kidou, toma el control. Entendido?- el chico asintió.- Una cosa mas. Fudou. Ustedes dos estarán al mando en la segunda mitad.- Kidou no se mostró muy de acuerdo.

-Piensa en el por que los dos están jugando al mismo tiempo mientras juegan.- dijo Yuri al ver que el estratega replicaba.

-Así están las cosas, Kidou-kun.- dijo Fudou.

-Endou, cuida la meta.- dijo finalmente el estratega del equipo. El portero asintió nervioso.

Para el segundo tiempo entran a la cancha Ryou, Fudou y Kogure, remplazando a Kurimatsu, Hijikata y Tsunami.

El segundo tiempo inicia. Kazemaru y Ryou dejan un espacio para llegar a la meta, Inglaterra no duda en utilizar la oportunidad que le acababan de servir en bandeja de plata y avanzan con su Invencible Lance. En cuanto la técnica se deshizo Edgar ataca, pero se sorprende al ver que Kogure se lanza a defender y al pasarlo Tobitaka utiliza su técnica especial quitándole el balón. Habian logrado bloquear la Invencible Lance. Al deshacerse la técnica, bloquean a los otros jugadores mientras que otros dos bloquean a Edgar y le roban el balón.

El esférico sigue en movimiento, sin dejar que los del equipo de Inglaterra lo toquen. Fudou le da un pase a Hiroto quien utiliza su Ryuusei Blade, pero es detenida por la técnica Hitssatsu del portero.

-Esa es una táctica Hissatsu que solo es posible con dos genios como Kidou y Fudou- dijo el entrenador Hibiki, mientras que Megane se apresuró a llamar a esa táctica "Dual Typhoon".

-"Increíble, Kidou-kun"- pensó Izumi al ver al estratega mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro. Yuri lo noto y reprimió una sonrisa.

Fudou comienza a avanzar y le da un pase a Toramaru, quien burla la defensa de la Stone Prison y tira con su Gladius Arch, la cual deja el marcador 2-2. Todos quedaron impresionados ante la habilidad del joven delantero.

-Increíble, Toramaru-kun!- grito Yuri levantándose se su asiento, mientras que Izumi levanto el pulgar en forma de aprobación. El chico se volteo a verlas con un leve rubor en las mejillas y saco la lengua en forma infantil.

Kidou corre con el balón dándole un pase a Tezuka quien realiza su Dark End Dragon, pero es regresado por Edgar y su Excalibur.

-La potencia de Excalibur y Dark End Dragon. No puede ser.- dijo Yuri con los ojos como platos para luego gritar a todo pulmón- ENDOU!

-Tranquila enana, lo tengo.- dijo el peliblanco mientras alcanzo a ponerse entre el balón y la portería. –Thunder Guard V2- La técnica de Ryou dio algo de batalla pero al final el tiro de Edgar la venció fácilmente además de que termino arrojando al peliblanco.

Kogure también intento detener el tiro con su Sempuujin, pero fue inútil. Entonces Endou dejo a todos atónitos con su nueva técnica Hissatsu, la cual logra detener el tiro. Megane no tarda en nombrar a la técnica Ijigen The Hand.

Inazuma Japan comienza su contraataque, Kidou va con el balón y luego realiza junto a Fudou su Killer Field. Toramaru y Goenji reciben el balón para luego utilizar su Tiger Storm, técnica que logra entrar en la portería, logrando marcar así el gol de la victoria. El silbato final no tardo en hacerse escuchar e Inazuma Japan comenzó a celebrar su primera victoria en el torneo. Edgar estaba decepcionado, pero luego miro al otro equipo con una sonrisa.

-Nunca debes subestimar a este equipo.- dijo una voz femenina. Era Yuri quien iba acompañada por Ryou. Ambos se detuvieron frente al capitán de Inglaterra.

-De nuevo perdi ante tu Excalibur- dijo Ryou extendiendo su mano hacia Edgar quien la estrecho de inmediato.

–Pero esta vez tu ganaste el partido. Ahora soy yo quien espera tener la revancha algún dia- dijo Edgar.

-Cuando gustes, sabes donde encontrarme- dijo el peliblanco. Yuri solo le sonrió a Edgar y ambos reanudaron su camino hacia donde estaba el resto de los jugadores de Inazuma Japan.

-Si sabias lo que pasaría, porque intentaste detener el tiro de Edgar- pregunto Yuri algo seria.

-No se, tal vez me deje llevar –dijo Ryou poniendo sus brazos en su nuca.

-De verdad eres un idiota- dijo Yuri bastante sonriente pero de repente, le dio un golpe en la cabeza que casi lo derriba.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto el peliblanco mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Eso fue por haberme llamado enana- dijo la rubia mientras le sacaba la lengua de manera infantil. Después de eso la chica comenzó a correr y salto encima de Endou, lo cual sorprendió a todos sus amigos.- Lo lograste! Lo lograste!

-Lo ves? No se de que te preocupabas.- dijo el portero con una de sus típicas sonrisas. Pero recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la chica.

-Baka! Casi haces que me de un ataque!- dijo enfadada, pero luego le sonrió se acerco a el.- Gracias.- luego le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lo cual provoco que Endou se pusiera rojo como un tomate y que en la banca Aki y Fuyukka se pusieran un poco celosas.

En cambio, el resto del equipo, ya acostumbrados por esa clase de muestra de afecto por parte de la rubia, comenzó a reír por la reacción de su capitán. Goenji veía con una sonrisa a su mejor amigo, el cual seguía un poco sonrojado.

-No creas que me he olvidado de ti.- dijo Yuri acercándose al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.- Jugaste muy bien.

-Gracias.- fue lo único que respondió y la atrajo hacia el. Un abrazo de la rubia que tanto amaba era suficiente para el.

-Hey, hey. Tranquilos tórtolos, que hay como mas de mil personas viéndonos ahora.- dijo Ryou, provocando un sonrojo en el rostro de Goenji y de Yuri.- No crean que ninguno del equipo no vio su pequeño "acercamiento" anoche.- dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

-Metete en tus asuntos cobarde!- grito Yuri poniéndose en frente de Ryou y se dio cuenta de que el muchacho le ganaba bastante en altura.

-Oblígame, enana. Considéralo como una venganza por lo del otro día.- dijo el chico.

-Como que enana!- chillo la rubia.

-Acéptalo, la mayoría aquí te gana en altura, todos si exceptuamos a Kogure-kun y a Kurimatsu-kun.- dijo cruzándose de brazos victorioso.

-Y tu que le tienes miedo mayoritariamente a chicas. Puedes enfrentarte a extraterrestres, pero le temes a tu hermana.- contraataco Yuri.

-Golpe bajo.- dijo Tezuka divertido.

-Hey! Asuka-neesama es intimidante.- se trato de excusar.

-E Izumi-chan?

-Eso es otra cosa.

-Si claro.- dijo Yuri poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Tu tienes suerte, nunca te a tocado ver enojada a Izumi- dijo el peliblanco tratando de defenderse.

-Bien, supongamos que Asuka-san si es intimidante y que Izumi-chan puede tener sus momentos... ¿pero entonces que ahí con Natsumi?- continuo Yuri.

-Aun contando a Natsumi... solo son 3 mujeres, no es como si fueran muchas- dijo Ryou tratando de evadir el tema.

-Patético- fue lo único que atinaron a decir Yuri y Tezuka mientras Ryou reía de manera infantil.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien, hasta aquí el capitulo, deseamos que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Nos despedimos, pero no olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**Adiós!**


	4. Ayudando a Tachimukai y la guerra comien

**Hola! Aqui estamos Jerry-san (Kiyama Hiroto) y yo para traerles un nuevo capitulo de nuestro fic. Ya vamos en el cuarto ^.^**

**Ojala les guste!**

**Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, a excepción de Ryou, Tezuka, Izumi y Asuka (entre otros) que son absolutamente de la propiedad de Kiyama Hiroto, así como las técnicas de estos personajes, y de Yuri, Hiroshi y Kaede (entre otros) que me pertenecen al igual que las técnicas de los ya mencionados anteriormente.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Ayudando a Tachimukai y la guerra solo comienza<span>_

Tachimukai esperaba a Endou en la entrada de los vestidores.

-Felicidades por su nueva técnica Hissatsu!- lo felicito el joven portero.

-Si! Por fin tengo una técnica Hissatsu propia!- dijo emocionado el chico.

-Me dio temor en ese momento! Yo haré lo mejor también!- dijo igual de emocionado que su capitán.

-Ese es el espíritu, Tachimukai!- dijo Endou apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amigo para luego marcharse con los demás.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, las técnicas de Tachimukai son todas copiadas del capitán, no?- dijo maliciosamente Kogure a la entrada del camarín. Después de reírse se marcho.

-Copiado del capitán...- repitió Tachimukai angustiado.- Mi propia técnica que no sea una copia de alguien mas...- Luego se decidió.- Yo... necesito aprender una también!

0-0-0-0-0

Por la noche todos estaban reunidos en el comedor para la cena mientras que el entrenador Kudou y Hibiki estaban de pie al frente.

-Felicidades por ganar su primer partido. Quiero que mantengan ese concentración cuando se entrenen en el próximo partido también.- dijo Hibiki.

-Hai!- respondieron todos.

-Su próximo rival es Argentina. A diferencia de Knights of Queen con su estilo de ataque, lo mejor de Argentina es su defensa Iron Wall.- dijo en entrenador Kudou. Varios exclamaron preocupados.

-Argentina...- dijo Endou pensativo. Luego recordó a Terrece el día antes de la fiesta en Inglaterra.

-Vamos a pensar en las contramedidas y la practica de mañana a la vez... es lo que me gustaría decir, pero... - dijo Kudou y luego miro a su hija-

-Hay algo mal, entrenador?- pregunto Endou.- Fuyuppe?

-Ustedes tienen el día libre de la practica mañana.- dijo Hibiki.- La idea de Fuyuka.- todos miraron a la chica con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y de asombro, provocándole un leve sonrojo a la pelilila.

-Idea de Fuyuppe?- dijo Endou.

-Desde que hicieron un gran partido, pensé que tal vez tomar el día libre ayudaría a mantener la motivación.- respondió la chica.

-Arigatou!- exclamo Tsunami estirando sus brazos hacia arriba.- He estado esperando un descanso!

-Muy bien!- dijo Aki a Fuyukka en forma de aprobación.- Tu ya estas actuando mas como un manager!

-Pues claro!- contribuyo Haruna.

-Es que ustedes dos fueron lo suficientemente amables para enseñarme.- dijo la de la idea.

Comenzaron a comer. Yuri se mostraba algo pensativa sentada al lado de Kidou. Ni el estratega, ni Endou, ni Goenji, quienes eran con quien compartía la mesa, se dieron cuenta de lo ausente que estaba la rubia. Lo mismo sucedía con Tachimukai, aunque difícilmente les preocupaba lo mismo.

0-0-0-0-0

Al día siguiente todos salieron a disfrutar de su día libre. Goenji salio a comprar al pueblo, otros como Kabeyama, Kurimatsu y Toramaru disfrutaron del mar, Hijikata estaba tirados al sol, Hiroto, Kazemaru y Endou salieron a comer unos helados, Fuyukka, Haruna, Izumi y Aki salieron de compras. Ryou fue a visitar a sus amigos de su equipo anterior y Tezuka a caminar por ahí. En resumen, todos se divertían, menos Tachimukai, quien no dejaba de entrenar en una cancha alejada la principal donde normalmente entrenaban.

Yuri había decidido salir sola y se fue a pasear. La chica se fue a sentar en un parque y saco de su bolso un cuaderno y un lápiz, para luego comenzar a dibujar una bella flor que había ahí. La chica estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que alguien se asomo por detrás de su hombro para ver lo que dibujaba.

-Siempre dibujando, eh?- Yuri llego a saltar del susto dejando caer el lápiz de su mano. Al voltearse ve a Fidio.

-Cual es tu manía de darme sustos!- exclamo poniéndose de pie enfadada. El chico no le hizo caso y comenzó a revisar su cuaderno.

-Valla, hay varios dibujos que no había visto antes, son nuevos?- pregunto sin despegar la vista de las hojas.

-Si.- respondió avergonzada.

-Parece que te gusta ese tal Goenji.- dijo Fidio con naturalidad.

-Por que?- pregunto sonrojada la chica.

-Por esto.- dijo mostrándole un dibujo que había hecho ella misma. Era un retrato de Goenji que hizo cuando el muchacho entrenaba, para variar. Yuri se puso roja como un tomate y le arrebato el cuaderno de las manos. Fidio no pudo aguantar reír.- De que te avergüenzas? Ya has hecho retratos de otra gente.

-Pero no sin su permiso, me moriría de vergüenza si Goenji-kun viera el dibujo.- dijo la chica aun sonrojada. Fidio sonrió, se acerco a ella para pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

-Yo creo que le gustaría.- esto sorprendió a la rubia y se volteo a ver su rostro, los cueles quedaron a escasos centímetros.- Al menos a mi me gusto el que me hiciste.- dijo con una dulce sonrisa, la cual Yuri devolvió instantáneamente.

Lejos, cierta personita observaba a la pareja y no le gusto para nada la idea de que los rostros de ambos estuvieran tan cercanos, así que tomo la decisión de hacer algo que pagaría luego.

Fidio cambio su expresión repentinamente y empujo lejos de el a Yuri, para luego patear un balón. La rubia estaba atónita. Ambos chicos miraron en dirección hacia donde había venido el balón y Yuri se quedo incrédula al ver quien era, era Goenji.

-Goenji-baka!- exclamo la chica enfadada. Fidio se volteo a verla sorprendido para luego volver su mirada al pelicrema con una sonrisa arrogante, algo inusual en el.

-Con que tu eres Goenji.- dijo el italiano.

-Si, es mi nombre.- dijo el delantero avanzando hacia el castaño mientras que este hacia lo mismo.- Y tu eres Fidio, supongo.

-Si, lo soy. Eres mas inteligente de lo que me imaginaba.- dijo el capitán de Orfeo logrando enfadar a Goenji. El ambiente se estaba poniendo demasiado tenso.

-Repite eso.- dijo el pelicrema al borde de la ira.

-Para que? Ahorrémonos problemas y vamos al punto que ambos sabemos. Yo se que te gusta Yuri y tu sabes que a mi me gusta Yuri, terminemos con esto.- dijo el italiano.

-Con gusto.- dijo Goenji dispuesto a darle la paliza de su vida a ese muchacho, pero un remolino de cabellos rubio se interpuso entre ellos a una velocidad sorprendente.

-YA BASTA!- grito Yuri. Ella apoyaba ambas manos en los pechos de ambos chicos, para asi alejarlos un poco.

-No te metas en esto, Yuri.- dijo Goenji.

-Vaya, estamos de acuerdo en algo ademas de que nos guste Yuri.- dijo sarcástico Fidio. La chica miro sorprendida a su amigo de la infancia, el no solía comportarse así. Ninguno de los chicos retrocedió. Lagrimas amenazaban por salir por los ojos de la chica.

-Hey! Basta!- grito una voz y alguien empujo a ambos chicos con solo una mano.

-Tezuka-kun...- murmuro Yuri al ver al que había detenido la pelea.

-Que tanta estupidez andan haciendo!- grito enfurecido el peliverde.- Goenji! Un arranque de celos no te beneficia en nada.- el pelicrema abrió los ojos como platos.- Y tu!- dijo volteándose a ver a Fidio.- Deja esta estupidez, que te ven tanto o mas estúpido que el baka de Goenji.- Fidio asintió mas calmado.

-Por cierto Goenji, Yuri y yo no estábamos haciendo nada. Hiciste todo esto no solo para verte como un total idiota en frente de mi, sino que también en frente de Yuri.- dijo el italiano. El delantero cayo en cuenta de aquello.

-Yuri, yo...- comenzó a decir, pero la chica levando la mano en señal de que se callara.

-Mejor vete, Goenji.- dijo la rubia fríamente. Definitivamente estaba furiosa.

-Bien.- dijo y se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes intercambio miradas con Fidio. Ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo.

"Esta guerra solo acaba de comenzar"

En cuanto lo perdieron de vista Fidio suspiro y sonrió divertido.

-Vaya tipo! Y ademas celoso! Por un momento me preocupe de que me diera un puñetazo en la cara.- dijo Fidio. Yuri y Tezuka lo miraron atónitos.

-Espera, espera. Querías darle celos a propósito?- pregunto Tezuka sin poder creerlo.

-Solo quería ver cuanto le gustaba Yuri, créeme, si no le gustara, no seria tan posesivo y celoso.- dijo señalando con un pulgar en la dirección en que habían perdido de vista al numero 10 de Inazuma Japan.

-Yo te gusto y no eres posesivo y celoso.

- Eso es porque tengo confianza en mi mismo. El pobre debe tener la cabeza revuelta de tanto pensar en que no me robe tu corazón, porque sabe que igual sientes algo por mi y no esta muy seguro de que pueda ganar. Apuesto que a metido la pata mas de una vez.- pregunto mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Es una lista larga.- respondieron ambos chicos alargando la ultima palabra. Pero luego la rubia se puso a pensar.

-Fidio, te pediré que te vallas.- dijo la chica. El italiano no se sorprendió, sino que asintió.

-Era de esperarse que te enfadaras conmigo.- dijo, luego se dio la vuelta.- Bueno, me marcho.

Yuri no lo detuvo. En cuanto lo perdió de vista, apretó los puños con fuerza y derramo lagrimas de la rabia que sentía, pero se sorprendió al sentir que alguien limpiaba sus lagrimas.

-Tezuka-kun- dijo la rubia sonrojada.

-Ah lo siento, me quedo la costumbre con Izumi- dijo el peliverde volteando la cara para que no notara su sonrojo.

-No hay problema. Por cierto... gracias por intervenir.- dijo la chica aun con los ojos rojos. El chico se encogió de hombros.

-No es nada.

-Bueno, si me disculpas, mejor ire a caminar un rato.- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar sin rumbo. Tezuka no la detuvo, pero si se preocupo por su amiga.

Mientras que Tezuka veia como Yuri se marchaba, su mirada se fijo en un pequeño cuaderno que estaba tirado en el piso. Se agacho para recogerlo y se encontro con la sorpresa de que en la primera pagina salia el nombre de Matsura. Comenzo a ojearlo y se sorprendio bastante con el contenido.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Yuri no quería ver a nadie en ese momento y se dirigió hacia el bosque. Dejo sus cosas en el suelo y comenzó a patear con fuerza un árbol.

-Baka! Idiota! Inútil..! Que..! No..! Sabe..! Hacer..! NADA..! BIEN!- gritaba enfadada mientras pateaba el árbol, pensando que pateaba a Fidio y a Goenji.

-Por que tanta violencia, Yuri-chan?- dijo una voz calmada a su lado. Al voltearse ve a Ryou.

-Lárgate, Ryou. No es un buen momento.- dijo la chica aun molesta.

-Veo que estamos hostiles. Algo que deba saber?- pregunto con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Nada de lo que me pase es algo que tu debas saber!- grito la chica. Ryou no movió ni un músculo, ni siquiera se sorprendió por la reacción de la rubia. Yuri se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y se dijo caer al piso. Escondió su rostro entre sus piernas avergonzada.

-Tal vez no sea Fubuki-kun, pero también eres mi amiga y me interesa lo que te sucede. Puedes contar conmigo.- dijo el chico sentándose al lado de ella y pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Ryou-kun...- murmuro la italiana mientras alzaba su rostro. Le contó todo. Desde el ataque de Goenji hasta la intervención de Tezuka.

-Al menos Tezuka sirve de algo.- dijo pensativo.- Pero si Goenji sabe que te gusta, por que diablos siempre lo hecha a perder?- pregunto el peliblanco ocultando su molestia. Yuri negó con la cabeza. En eso ambos escuchan un ruido, no muy lejos de allí.

Intercambian miradas y se ponen de pie al mismo tiempo. Los dos van en la dirección del ruido hasta encontrarse con una cancha de entrenamiento. Se escondieron tras unos arboles y se encontraron con Tachimukai entrenando y por su apariencia, ambos podían suponer de que llevaba horas ahí entrenando. Ryou noto que el chico llevaba pesas en sus muñecas y tobillos. Ninguno de los dos quiso intervenir, así que se marcharon en silencio. Seria mejor dejarlo solo.

0-0-0-0-0

Después de su día libre, los chicos regresaron al hostal. Hijikata estaba siendo regañado por Yuri, ya que el chico estaba bastante insolado, mientras que Hiroto y Tsunami solo se burlaban de su sufrimiento.

Goenji, por su parte mostró el regalo que había comprado para su hermanita a Kazemaru y a Endou, ya que no tenia muchas ganas de hablar con Yuri. Todos los chicos platicaban de lo bien que habían pasado el día.

Tezuka permanecía extrañamente callado por lo que Izumi se le acerco para preguntarle algo pero en ese momento escucharon entrar a Tachimukai al hostal.

-Tachimukai-kun?- dijo Aki preocupada la ver al muchacho en ese estado. Endou y Yuri se voltearon instantáneamente.

El muchacho subió cansado las escaleras y tras el fue Endou, Yuri iba a hacer lo mismo pero de repente sintió como alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro, cuando volteo pudo ver que esa mano era la de Ryou. El chico solo sonrió y fue él quien siguió a Endou.

-Tachimukai! Practicando?- pregunto al ver que el chico se volteaba a verlo.- Vete a cambiar y ven abajo. Todo el mundo esta recogiendo regalos.- Tachimukai iba a responder, pero alguien se le adelanto.

-Que desconsiderado eres, Endou-kun. ¿acaso no puedes ver que el chico esta cansado?- dijo Ryou dándole una palmada en la espalda al capitán. –Tachimukai-kun, será mejor que te des una ducha y trates de descansar- agrego el peliblanco.

-Hai...- dijo el muchacho algo desanimado y se marcho a su cuarto.

-"Animo, Tachimukai"- pensó Ryou mientras que él y Endou se quedaron mirando preocupados la puerta por donde se había ido el joven portero.

-Chicos ya casi es hora de la cena, así que vayan a prepararse- dijo el entrenador Hibiki saliendo de la cocina, los chicos hicieron caso y fueron a sus habitaciones a prepararse.

Cuando Yuri llego a la entrada de su cuarto, recordó algo importante lo que la hizo palidecerse, porque incluso hasta ella podía hacerlo, la chica no traía consigo su cuaderno de dibujo.

-¿Pasa algo, Yuri-san?- dijo Tezuka mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

-Tezuka-kun- dijo sorprendida la rubia –lo que pasa es que perdí… algo- dijo Yuri, pensando en que no seria buena idea decirle a Tezuka de lo que se trataba.

-De pura casualidad no será, ¿esto?- dijo el peliverde mientras quitaba las manos de su espalda y le mostraba el cuaderno a Yuri.

-¿D-de donde sacaste eso?- tartamudeo nerviosa la rubia mientras que Tezuka solo sonrió.

-Lo encontré tirado después de lo que paso en la tarde, y…- el peliverde trago un poco de saliva sabiendo lo que pasaría después –después de darle una rápida ojeada pensé que era algo muy importante para ti- dijo el peliverde algo nervioso mientras que Yuri puso los ojos platos.

-¿tú viste mi cuaderno?- pregunto Yuri.

-Ya se que estuvo mal lo que hice y disculparme no cambiara el hecho de que ya lo hice, así que, si vas a regañarme o algo adelante- dijo Tezuka con una seriedad muy inusual en él. Yuri solo lo miro y pensó en que hacer, y temino decidiéndose por darle un beso en la mejilla, lo que tomo por sorpresa al peliverde.

-Solo no vayas a decirle nada a nadie- dijo Yuri.

-Tranquila, no soy como Ryou- respondió Tezuka divertido –Por cierto, eres muy buena pintando retratos- dijo Tezuka sin darse cuenta, Yuri solo se sonrojo y termino dándole un golpe en la cabeza al peliverde. –Me lo merezco- dijo el peliverde burlonamente mientras se sobaba la cabeza mientras que Yuri solo se rio por la escena, y a lo lejos Goenji solo miro la escena aunque no se entero de nada de lo que dijeron.

0-0-0-0-0

Era un día soleado en la isla Liocott e Inazuma Eleven estaba reunido en la cancha dispuestos a comenzar su entrenamiento.

-Vamos a comenzar la practica para el partido contra Argentina hoy!- anuncio el entrenador Kudou.

-Hai!- gritaron todos.

Todos daban su mejor esfuerzo. Kidou,Ryou y Yuri estaban reunidos en un costado de la cancha. El peliblanco estaba sentado en el suelo, Kidou estaba de pie y Yuri estaba a su lado. Discutían sobre la estrategia.

-Como romper la defensa de hierro... Es un gran reto.- dijo Kidou.

-Si...- dijo Ryou. Yuri no dijo nada, solo se quedo pensativa.

-Hey!- dijo una voz tras ellos. Al voltearse ven a Fudou.- Ven conmigo después de la practica.

-Que quieres?- dijo Ryou desconfiado.

-Yo no estaba hablando contigo.- dijo fudou, Ryou se puso de pie bastante molesto, pero Yuri lo sujeto del hombro para calmarlo. -Ex-capitán de Teikoku, tengo negocios contigo.- dijo sin hacerle caso a Ryou.

-Que?- dijo Kidou. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Que incomodo.- murmuro Yuri para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la banca.

0-0-0-0-0

Estaba atardeciendo. Cuando Aki anuncio que el entrenamiento había acabado varios se tiraron al piso acotados. Pero Endou pareciera como si hubiera ido a pasear al parque, no tenia ni un rastro de cansancio.

Mientras los muchachos se marchaban para las duchas, las chicas arreglaban las cosas, menos Yuri, ya que nadie sabia donde rayos se había metido. Haruna, mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su bolso, pudo notar como Tachimukai subía las escaleras que dirigían a otra dirección en lugar del hostal. Aki y Fuyukka se marcharon, pero Otonashi decidió seguir al joven portero.

La chica lo siguió hasta la cancha donde el entrenaba y se quedo un rato observando.

-Desde ayer que entrena así.- dijo una voz tras la peliauzul, provocándole un sobresalto, era Yuri.

-Matsura-senpai...- murmuro la chica. En eso Tachimukai siente la presencia de ambas chicas.

0-0-0-0-0

Haruna estaba sentada junto a Tachimukai, mientras que Yuri estaba de pie apoyando su espalda contra la verja. El castaño les explico todo.

-Por que no quieres hablar con el capitán al respecto?- pregunto Haruna.

-Si no hago algo por mi cuenta, voy a terminar siendo la copia de Endou-san para siempre.- respondió el chico.- Al igual que con la God Hand y Majin the Hand.

-Pero tu has dominado Mugen the Hand.- dijo Otonashi.

-Para empezar, Endou-san debió haber sido el primero en dominar esa técnica.- dijo tristemente.- Tengo que hacer mi propia técnica... No tendré el derecho a ser miembro de Inazuma Japan si no lo hago!

-Por el amor de Dios! Que te pasa?- dijo Haruna enfada mientras se ponía de pie.- Te estas poniendo muy pesimista!

-Algunas personas no quieren ser una sombra toda su vida, Haruna!- grito Yuri. Era la primera vez que hablaba en todo ese rato. La rubia suspiro para tranquilizarse.- Cuando niña yo era la sombra de mi hermano, incluso aprendí a realizar una técnica suya a la perfección, pero no estaba satisfecha conmigo misma.- Ambos chicos la miraron impresionados.- Perfeccione la técnica, pero nunca me sentí bien conmigo misma. La técnica se llama Sky Knight.

-Por que nunca te hemos visto usarla?- pregunto Tachimukai.

-Porque tengo las mías, no?- dijo con una sonrisa.- Angel Shoot, Light Wall. Esas eran mis propias técnicas. Y después de unirme a Raimon cree otras dos técnicas: Heaven Zone y Goth Drive.

-De todas formas! Tachimukai esta preocupado por ser un imitador!- continuo Haruna enfadada.- Ninguno de nosotros a pensado eso de ti!- dijo dirigiéndose al chico.- Quien te metió eso en la cabeza?

El chico la miro nervioso, no sabia que responderle y comenzo a sudar.

0-0-0-0-0

Haruna abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kogure de un portazo. El estaba comiendo junto a Kabeyama y Kurimatsu. Los tres chicos la miraron asustados.

-Kogure-kun!

Haruna se llevo a rastras al chico, quien no dejaba de decirle que lo soltara. Kabeyama y Kurimatsu se intercambiaron miradas interrogantes.

0-0-0-0-0

Haruan puso a Kogure en frente de Tachimukai, obligándolo a que se disculpara. El pequeño inflo las mejillas en forma de puchero. Tachimukai insistía en que no era necesario. Yuri seguía en el mismo lugar en que estaba hace un rato mientras suspiraba ante la reacción de Haruna.

-Discúlpate. Ahora.- dijo Otonashi dándole un empujón a Kogure.

-No es necesario!- se apresuro en decir Tachimukai.

-Pero...

-Bueno... Es cierto, no?- dijo Kogure y después se puso a reír. Ante la mirada asesina de Haruna se apresuro a decir con una sonrisa.- Pero esto y lo otro son totalmente distintos. Esto es bueno! Por lo menos te anime a entrenar mas! Por lo tanto, se te ocurrió una técnica Hissatsu?

-No, todavía no.- respondió.- Me gustaría ser capaz de encontrar algo.

-Tachimukai-kun!- dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la verja. Eran Kabeyama y Kurimatsu.

-Kabeyama-kun!- dijo sorprendido el portero.

-Kurimatsu también!- dijo Kogure. Ambos entraron a la cancha.

-Escuchamos todo.- dijo Kurimatsu.

-Así que estábamos pensando... Vamos a hacer la técnica de Tachimukai-kun juntos!- dijo Kabeyama.

-Todos nosotros?- pregunto el chico.

-Todos vamos a trabajar juntos para hacer una técnica de portero!- dijo el grandote.

-Ya que somos defensas, nuestras de defensa sean muy útiles!- dijo el de dientes de castor.

-Estoy de acuerdo!- dijo emocionada Haruna mientras levantaba una mano.- Tachimukai-kun, en primer lugar tenemos nuestra propia manera de hacer las cosas!

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Yuri acercándose al grupo con los brazos cruzados.- Va a ser mucho mejor que entrenar por tu propia cuenta.

-Juntos, eh?- eso emociono a Tachimukai.- Tengo que olvidar la cuenta de hacerlo por mi cuenta.

-Bueno, esto es agradable. Muy bonito.- dijo Kogure.- Buena suerte! La moraleja aqui es que amigos son lo mejor que tenemos, eh? Bueno para ti, Tachimukai!- luego se dispuso a retirarse, pero Haruna y Yuri lo agarraron de la sudadera.

-Tu también vas a ayudar, no? Kogure-kun?- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa. Haruna hizo lo mismo.

-Que? Yo también?- dijo el pequeño.

-Vamos a hacerlo!- dijo Kabeyama.

-Eres de primer año al igual que nosotros.- dijo Kurimatsu.

-Ven.- dijo Haruna.

-Muy bien.- dijo Kogure resignado.

0-0-0-0-0

Al día siguiente los cuatro chicos tenían hambre, ya que habían comenzado el entrenamiento sin desayunar. En eso llega Haruna con conmigo y no tardan en acabárselas. Yuri llego justo en el momento en que todos iban a comenzar a entrenar.

-Donde estaba, Yuri-senpai?- pregunto Haruna mientras la rubia entraba a la cancha. La chica dio un bostezo antes de responderle.

-Gomen, es que me quede dormida.- respondió y Haruna pudo apreciar que la italiana tenia notorias ojeras.- Es que el entrenador Kudou me dio trabajo y me quede hasta muy tarde analizando a Argentina.- bostezo.- Pero ya estoy aquí.- sonrió.

Los tres defensas estaban emocionados de partir, ya que se sentían como si fueran delanteros.

-Llegamos a ser como Goenji-san!- dijo Kabeyama. Yuri bufo al escuchar ese nombre.

-Buena idea!- dijo Kogure.- Bueno, aquí voy! Fire Tornado! Era broma.- dijo con una sonrisa y luego pateo el balón.

Después de un buen rato entrenando, los cuatro chicos se mostraban muy cansados. Kabeyama y Kurimatsu ya no podían mas, Kogure tampoco, pero de todas formas siguió pateando el balón. Al menos hasta que el pequeño cayo de espaldas por el cansancio. Haruna, Yuri y Tachimukai se agacharon junto al chico para ver si estaba bien.

-Nee, se honesto, Tachimukai. Nuestros tiros no son suficientes, no?- dijo Kogure.

-Eso no es...- respondió.

-Lo sentimos, Tachimukai-kun. No puedo hacer un lanzamiento que te de un desafío.- dijo Kabeyama.

-Ahora se realmente lo asombrosos que son Goenji-san, Someoka-san y Yuri-san...- en eso se le ocurre una idea al chico.- Pero si Yuri-san puede ayudarnos!- dijo con una sonrisa. Todos se voltearon a ver a la rubia.

-Es cierto! Usted fuiste la delantera de Raimon por mucho tiempo! Y sus habilidades son impresionantes! De seguro que nos puede ayudar, Yuri-san.- dijo Kabeyama. La rubia no sabia que decir, pero luego de pensárselo un poco les sonrió.

-De acuerdo.- dijo la chica, lo cual animo mucho a los presentes.

En eso Tachimukai siente una brisa y mira hacia el mar. Ahí ve a Tsunami, surfeando para varear. En eso Haruna tiene una idea y grita el nombre del surfista para llamarle la atención. El chico los miro y los saludo con la mano, lo cual lo desequilibro y termino cayendo al mar.

0-0-0-0-0

Después de que los chicos le explicaran la situación a su superior, este acepto encantado. Yuri no estaba, ya que se había ido a cambiar.

-Entiendo como se siente Tachimukai! Toma mis técnicas Hissatsu y vuélvete mas fuerte!- dijo el pelirrosa.

-Gracias!- dijeron todos. Tsunami comenzó a llorar.

-Ya veo que por primera vez se levantan tan temprano para ayudar a Tachimukai!

-Tu también te has levantado muy temprano, Tsunami-san.- dijo Kabeyama.

-Oh, yo..- dijo poniéndose recto mientras le daba una palmadas a su tabla.- Todas las mañanas comienzo con el surf. Aunque ahora les voy a ayudar a los chicos con la formación por el momento. Por lo tanto, estas haciendo una técnica impresionante que sea mejor que Mugen the Hand, verdad? Tiene un nombre?

-No, todavía no...- respondió. Tsunami le puso el dedo indice en la frente.

-Hey, hey. No se puede hacer una técnica si no tienen ni siquiera una idea de ella!- luego se concentro.- Que podría ser mas fuerte que Mugen? Ya se!- apunto a Tachimukai con el dedo indice.- Maou! Piensa en el Maou!

-Maou the Hand.- dijo Tachimukai.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo. **(yo: Mugen=infinito Maou=Rey de los demonios)**

0-0-0-0-0

Yuri salía de su habitación con el uniforme de Inazuma Japan puesto y con su cabello amarrado en su típica cola de caballo. La chica cuando se dio la vuelta casi se le sale el corazón del susto cuando se encontró con Ryou mirándola.

-Cual es la idea de querer matarme del susto?- dijo sorprendentemente calmada, el peliblanco esperaba que lo golpeara o algo.

-Desde cuando tienes el uniforme?- pregunto.

-Algún problema con que lo use?- pregunto la rubia alzando una ceja.

-Pues no, me recuerda a los viejos tiempos.- respondió naturalmente.- Vas a ayudar a Tachimukai?- Yuri se sorprendió.- Vi como Haruna se llevaba a rastras a Kogure, supongo que el y tanto Kabeyama como Kurimatsu van a ayudarlo.

-Y dicen que eres idiota.- dijo la rubia divertida.

-Pues lo es. Esto solo fue un golpe de suerte- dijo una voz a su lado, era Tezuka.- Que están planeando?- Yuri se puso nerviosa, mientras que Ryou solo hizo un puchero cuando Tezuka lo llamo idiota.

-Perdón, Tezuka, pero nos tenemos que ir, verdad Yuri-chan?- el peliblanco no le dio tiempo para responder y la tomo de la mano y comenzó a tirar de ella.

-Después te explico.- murmuro Yuri a Tezuka mientras se alejaba con Ryou.

Ambos bajaban las escaleras. En eso Ryou ve a Goenji subirlas y sonríe maléficamente. Pasa su abrazo alrededor de la cintura de Yuri, provocándole un notorio sonrojo a la chica, y la atrajo mas hacia el. Goenji en cuanto los vio se quedo ahí parado sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Disculpa, Goenji-kun. Vamos apurados.- dijo el peliblanco divertido mientras pasaba junto al delantero acompañado por Yuri.

Goenji estaba que no lo creía. Yuri y Ryou? Eso era casi imposible. Después de lo que vio el día anterior habría apostado por Tezuka. Definitivamente si no hacia algo pronto, uno de ellos dos se la iba a quitar.

Cuando el duo salió del hostal, Yuri de inmediato aleja al peliblanco y le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-Porque hiciste eso?- pregunto la rubia sonrojada

-Solo fue para darle un susto por la tontería que hizo- dijo Ryou sobándose la cabeza -ademas, ¿no fue tan malo o si?- agrego el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

-Baka- fue lo único que respondió la rubia aun sonrojada y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia donde Tachimukai.

0-0-0-0-0

Yuri se unió al entrenamiento y junto a Tsunami, Kogure, Kurimatsu y Kabeyama lanzarían a portería, mientras que Ryou solo se quedo a observar.

-Sabes, podrías ayudar un poco- dijo Yuri al ver como Ryou solo los miraba sin mover un dedo.

-No gracias, yo paso. Ustedes lo están haciendo muy bien- dijo un poco burlón el peliblanco.

-Pero apuesto a que con tu ayuda podríamos avanzar mas rápido- dijo la rubia. Kurimatsu y Kabeyama le dieron la razón a Yuri y comenzaron a insistirle a Ryou.

-Si Ryou-senpai, ayudanos- dijo Haruna uniéndose a los demás.

-Si, Ryou-kun- dijo Yuri tratando de no reírse del chico, ya que había volteado su rostro para que no vieran su sonrojo.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarlos un poco- tartamudeo nervioso Ryou, lo que hizo que Yuri no aguantara mas la risa. Kogure iba a intentar decir algo pero Ryou solo lo fulmino con la mirada lo que hizo que el pequeño se quedara callado.

Tsunami utilizo su The Typhoon, Yuri su Goth Drive y Ryou su Demon Lance Kai. Con el tiro del peliblanco Tachimukai sintió una sensación extraña y pensó que podría detener el tiro, pero el balón termino dándole en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¿No lo mate o si?- dijo Ryou preocupado.

-Déjate de tonterías y llévenlo a su habitación- dijo Yuri regañando a Ryou, cosa que hicieron de inmediato los chicos.

0-0-0-0-0

Cuando el joven portero despertó, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de preocupación de Endou. Estaba en su habitación.

-Estas bien?- pregunto su capitán.

-Hai...- respondió y luego noto que todos los que lo habían estado ayudando a entrenar estaban en la habitación.

-Lo siento mucho Tachimukai-kun, se me paso un poco la mano- dijo Ryou bastante preocupado.

-Un "poco"?- pregunto Yuri algo molesta y le golpeo en la nuca.- Casi le partes la cara.¬¬

-No es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito- dijo Ryou sobándose la nuca.

-No hay problema... pensé que tenia la idea de algo, así que baje la guardia...- dijo Tachimukai interrumpiendo al duo.- A pesar de que iba muy bien.

-Toma un buen descanso.- dijo Endou. Luego levanta las pesas que usaba Tachimukai.- Has hecho esto de una forma muy pesada.

-Yo quería hacerme mas fuerte.- dijo Tachimukai.- Cuando me puse a pensar que todo lo que he hecho fue ir tras Endou-san, me preguntaba por que precisamente yo estaba en este equipo y... entonces yo no podría dejar de pensar...

-Hey. Alguien me pregunto una vez que de donde saque mi estilo de fútbol. Cuando el dijo que yo estaba aquí solo por mi abuelo, en verdad me hizo detenerme y pensar.- dijo Endou.- Pero cuando tu piensas que algo es genial, simplemente no puedo dejar de querer hacerlo!

-Cierto, hasta que empece a jugar fútbol me di cuenta que era divertido después de jugar con ustedes.- dijo Tsunami.

Todos lograron subirle el animo al chico y después salieron de la habitación para dejarlo pensar. Endou y Goenji se pusieron a hablar en el pasillo recargados contra la pared.

-Con esto, Tachimukai va a cambiar.- dijo el delantero.

-Si, estoy seguro que vendrá con su propia técnica.- dijo Endou.

-Una que sea incluso mejor que la tuya.- dijo Goenji

-No seria ni la mitad de divertido si no fuera así!

Ambos bajaron las escaleras.

0-0-0-0-0

Durante los siguientes días Tsunami y los demás siguieron ayudando a Tachimukai, mientras que el resto del equipo entrenaba en la cancha principal. Un día, Yuri utilizo su Goth Drive y Tachimukai volvió a sentir la misma sensación del otro día. El chico intento detener el tiro conteniéndolo contra su pecho. En una milésima de segundo pareció como una figura violeta aparecía por arriba de Tachimukai. Pero después desapareció y el chico no pudo detener el tiro. Todos los presentes quedaron impresionados, acababan de dar un paso en la técnica.

-Y yo soy el violento.- dijo Ryou, la chica lo fulmino con la mirada.

Yuri se acerco al portero y le ofreció la mano. Este la tomo y la chica lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Buen trabajo, Tachimukai-kun.- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

-No.- dijo negando con la cabeza, esto sorprendió al resto.- Gracias a ustedes!

Todos sonrieron ante eso.

0-0-0-0-0

Mientras regresaban al hostal después de un arduo día de entrenamiento, Yuri, Ryou y Tsunami iban caminando mas atrás del grupo. Los de primero no dejaban de hablar emocionados de la nueva técnica, mientras que los otros dos solo sonreían.

-Sabes, Tsunami-kun? Me recuerdas a mi hermano.- dijo la rubia. Lo que dijo sorprendió al surfista.

-Por que?- pregunto.

-Eres desinteresado y generoso, al igual que mi hermano. Y cuando te vi ayudar a Tachimukai-kun a realizar su técnica, no pude evitar recordar cuando Hiroshi me ayudo a perfeccionar las mías.

-Que ironía, Hiroshi significa generoso.- dijo Ryou con las manos en la nuca mientras empezaba a reír divertido.- Tus padres si que sabían poner nombres apropiados.- agrego el peliblanco. Yuri entristeció un poco ante la mención de sus padres, lo que Ryou noto de inmediato. -Yuri-chan, lo siento yo no quería...- se disculpo el chico.

-Si, quizás tengas razón.- fue lo único que respondió la rubia con la mirada algo nostálgica.

Tsunami sonrío. Nunca habían hablado los dos solos, pero al pelirrosa le agradaba su compañía. Sin darse cuanta ya habían llegado al hostal y justo en ese momento había acabado el entrenamiento de los otros, así que también se devolvían al edificio.

En ese momento las miradas de Yuri y Goenji se cruzados. Esta lo fulmino con la mirada y desvió la mirada para seguir su camino acompañada por Tsunami y Ryou. El peliblanco le sonrió maliciosamente al pelicrema y le saco la lengua. Después paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Yuri, esta no se opuso, solo se sonrojo un poco. Kidou noto la reacción de la rubia y se acerco a su amigo.

-Puedo preguntar que diablos le hiciste ahora?- pregunto el estratega.

-Mejor no lo hagas. Ademas yo en tu lugar me preocuparía por Ryou- respondió el pelicrema mientras el y Kidou entraban al hostal.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues aquí lo tienen! Esperamos de todo corazón que les haya gustado y por favor, dejen reviews, sus opiniones son importantes para nosotros.<strong>

**Nos despedimos, BYE!**


	5. El gran paso de Ryou y un enfrentamiento

**Hola a todos!**

**Muajajaja! Me las he arreglado para poder subir otro cap al fic :D Ya que me he conseguido un computador, solo espero que mi a hermanito querido que lo adoro tanto no lo moleste ^^U**

**Bueno, Jerry-san y yo hemos estado planeando este cap desde hace un buen rato y esperamos de todo corazón que sea de su agrado. También queremos agradecer a todos los que leen el fic y a los que dejan reviews. Por favor, dejen reviews, sus opiniones son muy importantes para nosotros.**

**Sin más preámbulos, ENJOY!**

****Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, a excepción de Ryou, Tezuka, Izumi y Asuka (entre otros) que son absolutamente de la propiedad de Kiyama Hiroto, así como las técnicas de estos personajes, y de Yuri, Hiroshi y Kaede (entre otros) que me pertenecen al igual que las técnicas de los ya mencionados anteriormente.****

* * *

><p><em><span>El gran paso de Ryou y un enfrentamiento entre Tezuka y Goenji<span>_

Tezuka, Ryou y Yuri iban caminando por el pasillo del hostal. El entrenamiento habia acabado hace poco, asi que tenian un rato libre antes de comenzar de nuevo. Tezuka se le ocurrio preguntarle algo a la rubia, quizas se mereceria las burlas de la chica y de su idiota amigo, pero valia la pena preguntar.

-Emm.. Yuri-chan?- dijo llamando la atencion de la chica.- Tu eres buena amiga de Toko, no?

-Pues si, nos hicimos buenas amigas, por que?- quizo saber.

-Haz hablado últimamente con ella?- pregunto con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Creo que hable con ella el otro dia, la pobre estaba algo fastidiada con Rika en su casa.- dijo algo divertida.- Que sucede?

-Ella.. Ella a comentado de casualidad... sobre mi.- pregunto Tezuka sonrojado. Ryou y Yuri se le quedaron mirando, parpadearon un par de veces y luego ambos explotaron de la risa.- Callense! Ni que fuera tan gracioso!- dijo enfadado y mas sonrojado que antes.

-Eres patetico.- dijo Ryou limpiandose las lagrimas que le salieron por la risa.

-Mira quien lo dice. ¬¬- dijo Tezuka.- Tu tienes a Haruna aqui al ladito y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de sacarla a bailar en la fiesta de Inglaterra.- Ryou se sonroja.

-Eso fue porque Goenji y Yuri nos quitaron la atencion cuando estuvieron a punto de besuquearse!- exclamo. Yuri se puso roja y le golpeo la cabeza.

-BAKA!

-Eso solo demuestra que Goenji se mueve mas rapido que tu.- dijo Tezuka.- Ademas, ni que supieras bailar. Digamos que te hicieron un favor, habrias quedado en ridiculo.- dijo el peliverde triunfal.

-Espera, espera. No sabes bailar?- pregunto Yuri.- Y querias sacarla a bailar?

-Goenji-kun tampoco sabia y te saco a bailar igual.- dijo como excusa.

-Lo hizo para salvarme de Edgar, ademas, sabia bailar un poco y digamos que es mucho menos torpe que tu.

-Lo dice a la que su novio le dice "torpe".- dijo Ryou.

-No es mi novio!- grito la chica sonrojada. Luego se cruzo de brazos y desvio la mirada molesta.- Que ofrecerte mi ayuda, pero ya que te muestras asi... No lo hare.

-¿Q-Que clase de ayuda?- pregunto el peliblanco interesado.

-De la que enseñaba a bailar.- dijo la chica.- Pero si no quieres, me marcho.

-¡Espera! De acuerdo, ayudame.- dijo el chico. Yuri sonrio.

-De acuerdo, te espero en la playa en dos horas, no llegues tarde.- dijo la italiana sin darse la vuelta se alejó, mientras que Ryou se sonrojó un poco y despues también se marchó a su habitación.

-Oigan, ¿y yo qué?- dijo Tezuka volteando a ver a ambos lados y dio un gran suspiro. -Rayos, creo que tendré que esperar- dijo el peliverde haciendo un puchero.

Tras una una pared cierto delantero de cabello color crema había escuchado todo con lujo de detalle.

-"Tengo que contárselo a Otonashi."- pensó el chico.

-0-0-0-0-

Dos horas despues, Yuri estaba puntual en la playa y con una radio a su lado. La chica estaba de brazos cruzados y movía el pie derecho de arriba hacia abajo nerviosamente. Hasta que a lo lejos ve a un peliblanco de ojos azules correr a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba ella.

-Llegas tarde.- dijo la chica cuando este estuvo a su lado.

-Gomen. Endou-kun insistia en que siguieramos la practica. Sabes lo insistente que puede llegar a ser.- dijo Ryou respirando entrecortadamente.- Empezamos?

-Bien, pero antes sacate los zapatos, mejor hay que prevenir accidentes.- dijo Yuri. Ya ambos descalzos, la chica prendio la radio y comenzo a sonar una cancion suave y tranquila.- Primero pon tu mano izquierda en mi cintura.

-¿Dónde?- dijo algo sonrojado.

-En mi cintura.- repitio fastidiada.

-¿Sabes? Si Kidou me viera hacer eso con Haruna, definitivamente estaría muerto.- comento el chico, Yuri no le hizo caso y posó su mano derecha en el hombro del peliblanco.

-Ahora sostén con tu mano libre la mía.- ambos entrelazaron sus mano.- Ahora, un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar un vals. En un inicio Ryou piso mas de una vez a Yuri, pero la rubia no se mostro molesta. Había que admitir que la chica tenía una paciencia infinita cuando se lo proponía. El chico estuvo haciendo pasos torpes hasta que agarró el ritmo.

-Bien! Lo estas haciendo muy bien!- exclamo la chica complacida.

-Arigatou.- dijo el peliblanco mirandola a la cara.- Como vas con Goenji?

-Sigo enfadada con el.- respondio naturalmente. Luego recordo algo y sonrio.

-Que pasa?

-Aun recuerdo lo feliz que estuve cuando te vi en Rose Griffon. Estaba feliz de que no dejaras el fútbol.- dijo mirandolo a los ojos.

-Creeme que yo también lo estaba. Yo me sorprendí de verte en Europa y para rematar de amiga con el capitán de Orpheus.

-Flashback-

_Orpheus calentaba para su partido contra el equipo nacional de Francia, Rose Griffon. Yuri estaba sentada en la banca, había ido a ver el partido por invitación de Fidio, quien quería que lo viera jugar. En eso el equipo francés hace su aparicion en la cancha, todos los fanaticos del equipo gritaban eufóricos. La rubia le dio una pequeña mirada al equipo y se quedo en blanco al ver a un chico de blanca cabellera y de ojos azules._

_-No... puede... ser.- dijo Yuri atónita._

_En eso el muchacho se siente observado y le devuelve la mirada, lo cual provoca que reaccione de la misma manera que Yuri lo había hecho. Fidio se acercó a su amiga curioso por la expresión que tenía la chica en su rostro._

_-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Aldena._

_-Solo acabo de ver a un amigo.- dijo mientras le sonreía a Ryou._

-Fin Flashback-

-Ambos nos sorprendimos mucho.- dijo Yuri.- Te quiero mucho, Ryou-kun- dijo sin pensar la chica. El peliblanco se sonrojó mucho y la chica lo notó- ¡No de ese modo!- se apresuró en decir.- Como amigo, un gran amigo. - sonrió al final la italiana

-Ah, claro. Entonces yo tambien te quiero, Yuri-chan.- Ambos se sonrieron mientras aun bailaban y Ryou abrazó a la chica sin perder el ritmo, meintras que ella solo recargó su cabeza en el pecho del peliblanco.

Lo que no sabían era que a lo lejos dos personitas los observaban y digamos que no estaban exactamente felices con la escena. Goenji y Haruna, pero especialmente el pelicrema.

-0-0-0-0-

Haruna miraba atonita a Yuri y a Ryou, es que el peliblanco ya no sentía lo que hace un mes le habia dicho? Como era eso posible? Acaso el y Yuri mantenian un romance secreto?

-¿Que haces aqui?- pregunto una voz tras ella. Se volteo a ver bruscamente y se encontró con Tezuka.

-Emm.. Yo... Bueno...- comenzó a tartamudear nerviosa la chica. El peliverde se fijó en la dirección en la que hace un momento Otonashi observaba y se encontro con su mejor amigo y con Matsura.

-¿Los espiabas?- preguntó.- Que pregunta. Claro que los estabas espiando. ¿Quién te dijo?- dijo Tezuka calmadamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Usted sabía de esto, Tezuka-senpai?- pregunto la chica incrédula.

-Veo que estas mal interpretando las cosas- dijo divertido, pero luego noto que la rubia y el peliblanco venian caminando hacia su dirección, así que dejó que la oración flotara en el ambiente. Los dos chicos también notaron su presencia, Ryou se sonrojó un poco por ver a Haruna y Yuri al notarlo rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?- preguntó Yuri con la radio en la mano. Haruna se sorprendió de la actitud de la rubia. ¿Como podía actuar tan natural después de que ella la descubriera con otro chico que no era Goenji?

-Me sorprendes. ¿Cómo puedes actuar asi despues de lo que hiciste?- preguntó Otonashi. Ryou y Yuri se sorprendieron por ello e intercambiaron miradas interrogatorias.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Yuri.

-¡Los vi a ustedes dos! ¡De eso es de lo que hablo!- grito la chica enfadada. Al decir esto sale corriendo.

-¡Haruna!- Ryou y salió corriendo tras ella.

-Lo eché a perder.- dijo Yuri agachando la cabeza.- Yo solo quería ayudarlos y lo terminé arruinando.

-No fue tu culpa- dijo Tezuka apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica.- Ella mal interpreto las cosas. Tú no tienes la culpa en ello.

-Pero si para mi esta de lo más claro.- dijo una voz tras ellos. Era Goenji.

-¿Nani?- pregunto Tezuka molesto.

-Tú y Ryou estan de lo mas amigos últimamente.- dijo el pelicrema. Yuri se molestó con ello.- Me sorprende lo rápido que cambias a la gente. ¿Que sucede con Fidio?¿O conmigo?¿Ya no somos nada para ti?¿Acaso ya te aburrimos?

Tezuka apreto el puño. Iba a partirle la cara en ese instante, pero alguien se le adelantó. Yuri le plantó la mano en la mejilla de Goenji. No solo el delantero quedo sorprendido, sino que tambien Tezuka. Esa era la segunda vez en la vida que Yuri golpeaba a Goenji y bien merecido que se lo tenia.

-Y dices conocerme- dijo Yuri con la cabeza gacha y aun con la mano alzada. Su fleco no dejaba ver sus ojos, pero luego Goenji notó como una sustancia cristalina corria por sus mejilla. La habia hecho llorar, otra vez.- Solo... No te me acerques.- dijo escupiendo esas palabras como si fueran veneno. Tras decir esto sale corriendo.

-Imbécil.- dijo Tezuka sujentando a Goenji del cuello de la camisa. -Van dos, hazle algo a Yuri una vez más, y aunque me corran del equipo juro que te daré una paliza.- dijo el peliverde para después salir corriendo a buscar a Yuri.

Oficialmente Goenji lo había arruinado todo, de nuevo.

**_Con Haruna y Ryou..._**

Haruna era rapida, habia que admitirlo. Ryou no podia dejar que llegara en ese estado al hostal. Si Kidou la veia asi, lo culparia y de seguro le partiria la cara. Tenia que explicarse, por mas que le avergonzara. Logro alcanzarla y la tomo del brazo.

-¡Haruna!

-¡Déjame ir!- grito la peliazul forcejeando para poder escaparse del agarre.

-No antes de que me escuches. Por favor, Haruna. Déjame explicarme.- dijo el peliblanco.

-¿Para que? ¿Para que me digas que tu y Yuri son novios?- dijo ella amargada.

-¿Que? ¿De que diablos estas hablando? Yuri-chan no es mi novia, la respeto mucho como para tener esa clase de relacion con ella.- se explicó.

-Entonces por que pelean todo el tiempo y parecen una pareja?

-Nuestro caracteres chocan, como me sucede con Izumi-chan o Tezuka, pero no quiere decir que seamos novios. Vamos, incluso he discutido con Natsumi y no por eso somos pareja. Además, conozco a su hermano, no quisiera tenerlo de cuñado.- dijo en broma para tratar de alivianar el ambiente.

-¡No es cierto!¡Solo estas mintiendo para...- grito Haruna pero algo la interrumpió. Ryou puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

-Senpai- dijo la peliazul mientras su rostro se ponía rojo como tomate.

-Si no me ibas a escuchar entonces tenia que explicartelo de otra manera- tartamudeó el peliblanco bastante sonrojado, aunque no tanto como Otonashi. -Y esa fue la única manera de demostrarte que mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado.- dijo el peliblanco rascandose la nuca al final poniendo una sonrisa.

_**Con Yuri...**_

Yuri corría lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitían. No iba a mirar atrás, ya había hablado y no había nada que le hiciera retractarse, el se lo tenía muy merecido. Ella no era el tipo de chico sumisa que dejaba que le hablaran así. Eso si, las palabras que salieron de la boca de Goenji le dolieron en lo mas profundo, fue igual que el día antes del partido con Qatar. Lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, tenía la vista borrosa debido a eso y no vio una piedra en su camino. Tropezó y terminó de rodillas al piso. Debido a que llevaba sus tipicos shorts, se raspo las rodillas y estas le ardían debido a la tierra. Se sentó y comenzó a llorar desconsolada. ¿Es que nada le salía bien? En eso siente como alguien se agacha a su lado, se volteó a ver asustada, ya que por un segundo se preocupó de que se tratara de Goenji, pero se equivocaba, era Tezuka.

-Hola.- dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Acercó su mano al rostro de la chica y le limpió sus lagrimas.- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Acaso me veo bien?- preguntó fastidiada.

-Cierto... un poco de idiotez de Ryou- dijo él tratando de animar a Yuri, pero no funcionó. Tezuka se veía algo nervioso, nunca había tenido esta clase de problemas, Izumi no los tenía y esperaba que jamás los tuviera. Luego notó como Yuri sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzaba a limpiarse las heridas.- Dame eso.- dijo tomando el pañuelo y comenzando a limpiar él las heridas de la chica. Pasaron un buen rato en silencio, hasta que a Yuri le entró la duda en algo.

-No lo golpeaste, ¿verdad?- preguntó la rubia.

-¿Por que no hacerlo? Se lo tenía merecido. No tiene el derecho de hablarte así.- dijo molesto. Notó como la chica lo miraba preocupada. -Tranquila, no lo golpee, aunque se lo mereciera, creo que le basto con tu bofetada. En mi opinión, no vale la pena que te preocupes por él después de lo que hizo.

-No me preocupaba por él, me preocupaba por ti.- respondió la chica.- No quiero que te saquen del equipo por mi culpa.-Luego bajó la mirada.- Soy una molestia para todos.

-Baka- dijo casualmente el peliverde haciendo que ella lo mirara -Sabes que tratandose de ti o de Toko, estoy dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo. Despues de todo eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido y si él es tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de la clase de persona que tiene en frente...- No terminó la oración, ya que Yuri se colgó de su cuello.

-No sabes lo que daría por haberme enamorado de ti y no de él.- dijo la chica.

-¿E-Estas enamorada?- preguntó sin poder creerlo.

-No. No por ahora, no después de lo que me dijo.- dijo la rubia. Tezuka miró el cielo y notó que ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos o llamaremos la atención- dijo el peliverde. Yuri asintió y se puso de pie. El chico pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica y comenzaron a caminar al hostal.

-"Espero que Ryou-kun haya tenido más suerte que yo"- pensó Yuri.

-0-0-0-0-

Ryou y Haruna entraron en el comedor bastante sonrojados, como olvidar lo que sucedió hace un rato.

-Vaya, al fin llegan. Comenzaba a preocuparme.- dijo Tezuka recargado en el marco de la entrada a la cocina. Yuri e Izumi se asomaron por la ventanilla de la cocina.

-Que considerado eres, Tezuka.- dijo Ryou.

-Estaba preocupado por Otonashi, baka. No por ti.- respondió el peliverde. El peliblanco hizo un especie de puchero ante el comentario de su amigo.

-Sigo sin entender como es que son amigos.- dijo Yuri saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja con vasos en ella. Ryou notó las rodillas raspadas de la rubia.

-¿Qué te pasó?- pregunto el muchacho. Yuri miró instintivamente sus rodillas y luego siguió su camino.

-Me caí.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tezuka estaba impresionado. Después de lo que pasó ese día en la tarde, la chica aún sonreía y actuaba como si nada. Definitivamente a Yuri no le gustaba ser la clase de chica melancólica por la que todos le tenían pena. Ella ponía a los demás antes que a ella, aunque eso implicara tener que tragarse sus penas.

-Y... ¿Por que tan roja Haruna?- preguntó Izumi, ya que la conversación se cortó con la respuesta de Matsura. Esa pregunta puso más roja a la peliazul, si es que eso era posible.

-P-Por nada.- tartamudeó la chica. Ryou también sonrojó, lo cual les pareció raro al resto.

-Si tú lo dices...- dijo Yuri. Luego se acercó a Ryou y le susurró en el oído.- Quiero que luego me cuentes con lujo de detalle lo que sucedió.- Ryou se puso rojo como un tomate, ¿como era que esa chica era tan observadora?

-0-0-0-0-

Un nervioso Ryou corría por el pasillo del hostal acompañado por Tezuka. El pleiblanco se detiene en frente de una de las habitaciones y abre la puerta bruscamente. En la habitación estaba Yuri sentada en el escritorio, el cual estaba repleto de papeles. La chica no se inmutó con la entrada de los dos muchachos.

-Es de mala educación entrar sin tocar.- dijo la chica.

-Eso le dije yo a Ryou-baka- dijo Tezuka recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Cállate! -Exclamó el peliblanco, luego se volteó hacia la chica.- Por favor Yuri-chan, se que sabes algo y me harías un favor si...

-¿Saber que?- preguntó la chica.

-Ya sabes, lo de que querías detalles. Por favor, no le cuentes a Kidou-kun.- dijo el chico.

-Emmm... Ryou...- dijo Tezuka señalando hacia una silla de la habitación. El peliblanco empalideció tanto que su cara era del mismo color que su cabello.

-¿Contarme qué?- dijo el que estaba sentado en la silla. Era Kidou.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ryou incrédulo.

-Le pedí ayuda con estos papeles que me dejó Kudou-san- respondió Yuri.

-Bueno, yo me marcho.- dijo el estratega poniendose de pie. Cuando pasó junto a la rubia posó su mano en su hombro.- Espero haberte servido de ayuda.

-Si. Gracias.- dijo la italiana.

El castaño pasó junto a Ryou, y este pudo sentir como Kidou le clavaba la mirada. En cuanto el estratega cerró la puerta, Ryou suspiró aliviado.

-Agradece que tenía los gogles puestos. Su mirada es más perturbadora cuando no los tiene puestos.-dijo Yuri.

-Eres brillante, Ryou.- dijo Tezuka.- Te tengo un consejo. La próxima vez que entres a un lugar así, procura ver si la persona está acompañada o no.

-Además. que diablos le hiciste a Haruna para que te pusieras tan nervioso.- preguntó Yuri.

-¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada.- respondió el peliblanco con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

-Claro. Y todos los del equipo cuando conocimos a Endou pensamos que era la persona más normal del mundo.- dijo Tezuka sarcásticamente.

-¿La besaste?- preguntó Yuri naturalmente. Ryou la miró atónito con la cara roja como un tomate y Tezuka estaba igual de impresionado.

-¿C-Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó el peliblanco. El peliverde lo miró incrédulo. ¿Estaba admitiendo que la había besado?

- Bueno, ambos actuaban raro y se lo incómodo que se pueden poner las cosas cuando uno se besa con alguien.- dijo Yuri recordando la primera vez que Goenji la besó.

-Como siempre tan observadora.- dijo Tezuka y luego miro a su amigo con una sonrisa pícara.- ¿Y? ¿Que se siente tener tu primer beso?

-¡Espera! ¿Es tu primer beso?- preguntó Yuri divertida.

-S-Si.- tartamudeó Ryou. Tezuka explotó de la risa. El peliblanco lo fulminó con la mirada.- Tú cállate que ni has besado a una chica.- El peliverde se calló al instante con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Definitivamente te fue mejor que a mi.- dijo Yuri con la cabeza gacha.

-0-0-0-0-

Todos los muchachos estaban reunidos en la cancha para el entrenamiento. Ryou, Tsunami, Yuri, Kogure, Kurimatsu y Kabeyama ayudaban a Tachimukai a entrenar. En cambio, todos los delanteros del equipo estaban en frente de Endou listos para lanzar a la portería. Toramaru era quien estaba al frente.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Endou. El pequeño utilizó su Gladius Arch, pero el castaño lo detuvo con su Ijigen the Hand.- ¡¿Esa es toda la fuerza que tienes!

-¡No!- gritó y miro a Goenji y a Tezuka.- ¡Ya verás el próximo!

-¡Eso espero! ¡Goenji! Tu sigues.- dijo el capitán. El pelicrema se puso en frente y realizo su Bakunetsu Screw, pero el tiro se desvió antes de llegar a la portería.

-¡Vaya! No solo eres un patán, sino que también un delantero patético.- dijo Tezuka. Todos los presentes se voltearon a verlo sorprendidos. Goenji lo miró enfadado.

-¿Nani?- dijo el pelicrema molesto. Se acercó al peliverde y lo tomo del cuello de la playera.

-Oi, oi.- dijo Hiroto, pero ninguno de los dos chicos le hizo caso.

-No me hagas reír.- dijo Tezuka y con un movimiento de mano se soltó del agarre.- No te metas conmigo que ya por si solo ya tengo bastantes razones para partirte la cara.

-Pues hazlo.- dijo Goenji molesto.

-¡No peleen!- gritó Izumi desde la banca. La pelea ya había llamado la atención del resto del equipo. Ninguno de los dos se movió.

-Te lo advierto, no me provoques.- dijo Tezuka.

-¡Suficiente!- dijo el delantero fastidiado alzando el puño.

oL que sucedió a continuación sucedió tan rápido que la mayoría no sabía lo que pasó. Una enorme luz aparecio en medio de los dos muchachos y los empujo hacia atrás, provocando que ambos chicos cayeran de espaldas. Los dos chicos miraron hacia el lado y se encontraron con Yuri quien estaba incada, y Ryou con el puño apoyado en el piso de frente a Goenji. Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y entonces Tezuka y Goenji comprendieron, el duo habia utilizado su Light Wall y Thunder Guard para separarlos.

-No te metas en esto Ryou- dijo Goenji enfadado.

-Deberias agradecer que te salve de una paliza-respondio tranquilamente el peliblanco pero eso solo provoco más a goenji

-Baka, no estas ayudando- dijo Yuri dándole un golpe en el brazo a Ryou. -Y ustedes 2, ya basta. Parecen niños pequeños. Tezuka, agradezco el gesto, pero soy lo suficientemente grande como para encargarme de esto sola. Y Goenji... Me decepcionaste.- dijo con tristeza en sus ojos.- Ambos. Vayan a refrescarse las cabezas, no vuelvan hasta la cena. ¡YA!

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y antes de marcharse intercambiaron miradas de odio. Yuri se mostraba furiosa, si había algo que no le gustaba era que solucionaran sus problemas por ella. Quería mucho a Tezuka, pero en ese minuto quería ahorcarlo. Luego notó que todos los presentes la seguían observando.

-¡¿Qué esperan! ¡Sigan entrenando!- grito enfadada. Ryou se acerco a Tsunami.

-¿Crees que es buena idea dejar que lance a la portería con ese humor?- preguntó el peliblanco.

-Podría ser bueno. Lanzaría con más fuerza, siendo un desafío mas grande para tachimukai.- dijo el surfista.

-O podría matarlo. - dijo Ryou preocupado observando como el portero sudaba nervioso al ver que Yuri sería la siguiente en lanzar.

La rubia se preparo para disparar pero de repente...

-¡Un momento!- grito el peliblanco sorprendiendo a la rubia y rompiendo su concentracion.

-¿Qué?- dijo molesta Yuri.

-Tampoco me grites- dijo el peliblanco infantilmente -En fin, para evitar que mates al pobre de Tachimukai y tengamos que conseguir un portero de reemplazo. Hagamos un tiro de práctica para que yo lo detenga- dijo Ryou poniendose entre la rubia y la porteria.

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea, Izumi, dile algo- replico Tsunami, pero Izumi solo dio un gran suspiro

-Voy por el botiquín- dijo pesadamente la rubia mientras se fue al hostal.

-0-0-0-0-

-Lo siento, Ryou-kun.- dijo Yuri.

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, menos Goenji y Tezuka. El peliblanco estaba sentado en una mesa con una bolsa con hielo en la cabeza. Lo que sucedió fue que en un momento de ira de la italiana lanzó con demasiada fuerza, al principio impresionó a todos, ya que parecía ser una nueva técnica, Ryou utilizó su Thunder Guard, pero no detuvo el tiro en su totalida y terminó dándole en la cabeza.

-No es tu culpa que su cabeza sea un imán para los balones.- dijo Izumi.

-Gracias.- dijo el peliblanco sarcástico.- Yuri-chan, pegas muy duro.- se quejó, tenía una jaqueca insoportable.

-Gomen.- dijo la chica jugando con sus dedos nerviosa.

-Sin embargo.- dijo Kidou.- Ese tiro pareció ser el inicio para una nueva técnica, deberías considerar perfeccionarla.

-¿De que sirve que la perfeccione? De todas formas no juego en el equipo.- dijo la rubia.- Estúpidas reglas.- se quejó. Tenía razón, de no ser por que el torneo era solo para chicos, de seguro habría entrado en el equipo.

-Perfecciónala, pero por favor, no uses mi bello rostro como portería.- dijo Ryou para animarla.

-De seguro te haría un favor si te pega en la cara, a lo mejor se te arregla.- dijo Izumi. El peliblanco hizo un puchero ante el comentario de su amiga. En cambio el resto rió ante la broma.

En eso alguien abre la puerta y en ella se estaban Goenji y Tezuka, ambos notoriamente molestos de estar cerca de uno del otro. Tras ellos estaba el entrenador Hibiki, de seguro había tenido una conversación con ellos sobre lo ocurrido en la tarde. Yuri se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina con las otras chicas acompañada por Izumi. La italiana no le dirigió la mirada a ninguno de los dos chicos.

-Ya es normal que esté enfadada con Goenji, ¿pero con Tezuka? Es como si se enfadara con Toko.- dijo Ryou.

-Ya cállate, Ryou.- dijeron los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo.

-Vaya, están de acuerdo en algo.- dijo el peliblanco sin alterarse, poniendo sus manos en la nuca.- Vamos pero si solo estoy diciendo que...- dijo el chico, pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Izumi salio de la cocina y le dio un fuerte golpe al peliblanco que basto para noquearlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el cap. Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado y por favor, dejen sus comentarios o reviews. Aporten con sus ideas, estaremos encantados de recibirlas.<strong>

**Bueno, nos despedimos. BYE!**


	6. El peligro regresa: Kageyama Reiji

**Ohayo! Aquí reportandonos para darles un nuevo cap de nuestro fic.**

**Esperamos que se a de su agrado y les agradecemos por sus reviews y por leer el fic.**

**Aquí se los dejo.**

****Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, a excepción de Ryou, Tezuka, Izumi y Asuka (entre otros) que son absolutamente de la propiedad de Kiyama Hiroto, al igual que las técnicas de estos personajes, y de Yuri, Hiroshi y Kaede (entre otros) que me pertenecen al igual que las técnicas de los ya mencionados anteriormente.****

* * *

><p><span>El peligro regresa: Kageyama Reiji<span>

Kidou y Ryou estaban entrenando en un parque. Kidou había planeado entrenar por su cuenta pero cuando llego Ryou e Izumi ya estaban ahí, así que aprovecho para practicar el "Twin Boost" junto al peliblanco.

-Parece que eso salió bien- dijo Ryou con una sonrisa mientras ambos caminaban de regreso al hostal.

-No me sorprende tratándose de ustedes – dijo Izumi con una sonrisa mientras caminaba detrás de los chicos. Pero en ese momento Kidou se paró en seco lo que sorprendió a sus acompañantes.

-¿Pasa algo, Kidou?- pregunto Ryou. El chico le siguió la mirada y se encontró con Fudou. -Fudou? Que hay de malo con él? Además de su cabello tan anormal?- pregunto el peliblanco sin comprender.

-No, baka. el hombre delante de Fudou.- dijo el estratega. Ryou trato de ver a lo que se refería el chico y se quedó sorprendido al ver a un hombre, que era igual a Kageyama, solo que su cabello era distinto.

-No puede ser!- dijo Izumi sorprendida.  
>Justo cuando aquel hombre se subió a un auto, un bus de paro bruscamente en frente de los chicos y cuando volvieron a ver al frente, ya no estaba Kageyama, y lo mas curioso es que tampoco estaba Fudou.<p>

-Kidou! Acaso ese hombre era…- pregunto Ryou.

-Kageyama...- fue lo único que dijo el castaño.  
>El trio fue de inmediato en busca de Fudou, y cuanto lo vieron, Kidou fue el primero en llamar la atención del castaño.<p>

-A quien te encontraste hace un momento?- pregunto el estratega.

-Eh? De que estas hablando?- respondió Fudou con indiferencia.

-No estamos jugando Fudou, dinos quien era ese hombre?- dijo Ryou algo molesto, pero Fudou no les contesto. Kidou perdió la paciencia e hizo que se volteara a verlo tomándolo del hombro bruscamente.

-Chicos, tranquilícense- dijo Izumi al ver en ese estado a sus 2 amigos, sin embargo estos no la escucharon.

-Te pregunte que fue lo que viste hace un momento!- dijo Kidou, Fudou sonrió y se quito la mano de Kidou del hombro.

-Vamos ahora, que te molesta por conseguir? Eso no es lo que te gusta, Kiodu-kun.

-Te vimos con ese sujeto, Fudou!- dijo Izumi quien era la mas calmada de los 3. La expresión de Fudou cambio al escuchar  
>a la rubia<p>

-Por que estabas con Kageyama?- pregunto Kidou. El chico se rió.- Fudou!-El chico comenzó a marcharse tranquilamente.

-No tienes nada que hacer empalmando con las personas que veo.- dijo para después marcharse.

-Izumi, regresa al campamento pero no digas nada acerca de esto- dijo Ryou algo serio. Izumi le hizo caso mientras que el dúo se separo y fueron a buscar a Fudou para asegurarse de que no se reuniera con el supuesto Kageyama. Cuando ambos se volvieron a encontrar, ninguno de los dos se había topado con el perseguido. Mientras Kidou buscaba desesperadamente a Fudou, comenzó a recordar todas las atrocidades que había hecho Kageyama cuando estuvo al mando del Instituto Teikoku.

-0-0-0-0-

Haruna supervisaba el entrenamiento de Tachimukai. Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Kogure, Tsunami, Ryou y Yuri estaban en frente de la portería con un balón en frente de cada uno. En cuanto Haruna dio la orden de disparar, los seis le hicieron caso. Como eran tiros normales, no presentaban un gran reto para Tachimukai, pero eso si, comenzaba a casarse, al igual que los demás. Haruna comenzó a reprimirlos de que eso no era suficiente, así que dio la orden de que volvieran a disparar, pero solo tres balones se dirigieron a la portería. Al voltearse Haruna, pudo ver a los tres jóvenes defensas tirados en el suelo agotados. Después los siguió Yuri, quien se dejo caer al suelo cansada.

-Hemos disparado un centenar de veces.- dijo Kogure.

-Ya estamos muy cansados.- dijo Kurimatsu.

-Que sucedió con la resistencia, Yuri-chan?- dijo Ryou burlón. La chica solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No entreno todo el santo día como algunos aquí presentes, es normal que tenga menos resistencia.- se excusó la rubia.

-Que se le va a hacer?- dijo Tsunami con una mano en la nuca.- Mejor tomémonos un descanso.

-No, no, no, no!- grito Haruna enfadada. Asustando a Tsunami, a Ryou y a Yuri, a quienes les dio un escalofrío. La chica podía ser algo temperamental.

-Seguro que se lo pegaste tu.- le susurro Tsunami a Yuri, Esta solo le peñisco la mejilla molesta.

-Duele, duele!- dijo el surfista sujetándose la mejilla.- ¡Dile a su novio que la controlé!.- Por suerte Otonashi no la escucho, pero Ryou se puso tan rojo como el cabello de Hiroto.

-¡HEY!. exclamó el peliblanco. Haruna indico a Tachimukai con el dedo indice, este jugaba con los dedos nervioso.

-Todos ustedes dijeron que ayudarían a Tachimukai-kun a crear una técnica Hissatsu! Han olvidado que jugaron en frente de la puesta de sol? Tienen que seguir hasta terminar esa técnica Hissatsu.- Los tres muchachos de primero se preocuparon un poco.

-Tsunami-san, di algo por nosotros.- dijo Kabeyama.

-Si ella va ser así de persistente, solo tienes que hacerlo.- dijo Tsunami. Los tres chicos se quejaron.

-No creo que esa era la respuesta que esperaban.- dijo Yuri tirada de espaldas en el piso. Luego levantó la cabeza al darse cuenta de algo.- ¡Espera! ¡Yo no prometí nada! Me puedo largar.- dijo poniéndose de pie, pero Haruna la tomo del cuello de la playera.

-¡Tu no te vas Matsura-senpai! Que clase de senpai serias si dejas a los que te necesitan.- dijo la chica. La rubia hizo una especie de puchero.

-Creo que te quitaron el papel de entrenadora severa.- dijo Ryou con las manos en la nuca.

-No es justo.- dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

A los lejos, Aki, Fuyukka y Megane miraban divertidos al grupo.

-Parece que Haruna tiene una nueva personalidad.- dijo Izumi.

-Ya no deberia ser Otonashi, sino Yakamashi.- dijo Megane (yo: Otonashi=calma Yakamashi=ruidoso) Fuyukka se rió.

-Haruna-san parece que se esta divirtiendo.- dijo la pelilila.

-Eso es cierto.- dijo Aki.- Ella debe estar feliz de ayudar con el equipo, no importa como lo hace.

-Hai!

El entrenamiento en ese grupo aparte continuo igual, pero en un momento en que Tsunami lanzo el balón con mucha fuerza, pareció que la técnica de Tachimukai iba a aparecer de nuevo, pero desapareció antes de aparecer y el balón le llego en lleno en el rostro al portero. Los que entrenaban con el se acercaron para ver si se encontraba bien, pero lo único que preocupaba al chico era que era lo que le faltaba a la técnica. Según Tsunami, lo único que necesitaba era pasión y el entusiasmo. Que los sentimiento brotaran, en eso Kogure tiene una idea.

Los cinco chicos estaban en frente con sus balón y antes de patear el balón, Kogure grito:

-PORTERO INUTIL!- grito a todo pulmón. Un tic apareció en el rostro de Tachimukai.

-Bueno, no es mi tipo de cosas, pero... Torpe.- dijo Tsunami, molestando mas al portero.

-Si! Si! Hay que conseguir que este mas enfadado! Arranca Tachimukai!- grito Kogure.

-Por favor...- dijo Yuri poniendo su mano sobre su rostro. Ella y Ryou se mantuvieron atrás de grupo observando el espectáculo. El peliblanco miraba con interrogación reflejado en su rostro y con sus manos en la nuca.

-Estúpido.- dijo Kurimatsu.

-Cobarde.- dijo Kogure.

-Cerebro de ave.- dijo Kabeyama.

-¡Débil error de poca monta! ¡Miserable! ¡Cobarde! ¡Miedoso! ¡La basura! ¡La suciedad! mal de la cabeza! ¡Abierto hervidor de agua! ¡Se extendía sobre la ropa interior!

-¿De dónde diablos sacaste tantos insultos?- quiso saber Ryou.

Tachimukai estaba enfurecido, pero esa fue la clave para que apareciera una figura violeta con cabello anaranjado sobre el, pero como antes, volvió a desaparecer.

-Q-Que fue eso?- tartamudeo Ryou. En la portería estaba Tachimukai sentado en el piso con una aura depresiva.

-No tienes que decir esas cosas...- dijo el chico.

-Genial, ahora hay que subirle el animo. ¬¬- dijo Yuri con fastidio. Luego el dio una zape a Kogure.

-Por que hiciste eso!- grito.

-Porque se te paso la mano.- respondió esta.

Tachimukai tomo a Endou como ejemplo y se puso de pie, dispuesto a continuar con el entrenamiento. Tsunami utilizo su Tsunami Boost y Tachimukai lo detuvo con su God Hand. Ryou utilizo su Demon Lance Kai, pero el portero antes de utilizar su Majin the Hand, se dio cuenta de algo y dejo pasar el balón.

-No me digas que ahora ni puedes usar la Majin the Hand.- dijo Ryou al ver que ni se esforzo en detener su tiro.

Tachimukai tuvo una idea y decidio ponerla a prueba. Asi que contimuaron con el entrenamiento.

Por otro lado, el resto de Inazuma Japan seguia entrenando. Sin embargo, Kidou se mostraba bastante distraido y Endou pudo notarlo. Y aunque no lo demostrara, Fudou estaba igual, ya que cuando disparo a la porteria, el tiro se desvio antes de llegar a ella. Endou se acerco a Kidou y le pregunto que le pasaba, este le contesto que no era nada.

En eso el entrenado Kudou llama a Kidou y a Fudou y les pide que dejen la practica, ya que no estaban lo suficientemente concentrados.

Cuando Haruna pregunta por Fudou, Kidou se da cuanta de que no estaba ahi, asi que decide ir a buscarlo. Yuri lo ve marcharse y se preocupa.

-KIDOU!- lo llamo la rubia, pero este no le hizo caso.- Pero que le sucede?

-Tranquíla, ya verás que aparecerá en un rato más.- dijo Ryou.

-Espero que estés en lo cierto.- dijo la rubia. En eso mira a los demás que están en la cancha y cruza miradas con Goenji y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero desvio la mirada. Se acerco a Tachimukai.- Gomen, Tachimukai-kun, pero me tengo que ir.- hizo una reverencia y salio corriendo.

Mientras se alejaba no pudo evitar voltearse a ver de nuevo a Goenji. La italiana no era la única preocupada por el estratega, sino que cierta rubia de ojos verdosos también lo estaba y sin que nadie se diera cuenta salió a su búsqueda.

-0-0-0-0-

Yuri corría por las calles de la zona de Italia aun con el uniforme de Inazuma Japan puesto, cuando estaba llegando a su destino, vio a todo el equipo de Italia, que veía como les cerraban las puertas de su campamento.

-Cualquier caso, vamos a buscar un lugar donde practicar.- alcanzo a escuchar que decía Fidio.

-FIDIO!- grito la rubia llamando la atención de todos los chicos, quienes abrieron los ojos como platos al ver quien era. La chica se detuvo junto a ellos y se tomo su tiempo para recuperar su respiración normal.- Que ha pasado?

-Larga historia.- dijo el capitán de Orfeo.- Me alegra que vinieras.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-0-0-0-0-

Algunos del equipo de Italia y Yuri esperaban a Fidio, quien llego gritando que había conseguido un lugar donde entrenar. Blassi se alegro por la noticia y comenzó a caminar, pero en eso un árbol cae.

-BLASSI!- gritaron Fidio y Yuri.

Al dispersarse el humo, pusieron ver a Blassi, pero este se sujetaba con fuerza el brazo. Se lo llevaron en una ambulancia y los demás se quedaron mirando preocupados como su amigo se marchaba en el vehículo. Para colmo, luego llego Angelo diciendo que la mayoría de sus amigos también se habían lesionado y que ahora estaban en el hospital. Todos fueron al hospital y Fidio anuncio que no podrían jugar en el partido que tendrían mañana.

-Partido? Que partido?- pregunto Yuri. Todos intercambiaron miradas y Fidio decidió explicarle lo sucedido.- Sr. K? Que clase de nombre es ese?

Pero nadie le hizo caso y comenzaron a emprender camino. Yuri y Fidio iban mas apartados del camino para tener un poco de privacidad.

-Este no ha sido el mejor de los días.- dijo Fidio.

-Espero que logren solucionarlo.- dijo Yuri.

-Enserio, discúlpame, actúe mal.- dijo el chico cambiando totalmente el tema. Le tomó la mano mientras caminaban, esta no rechazo el gesto.

-Descuida, ya te he perdonado.

-Y a Goenji?- un notorio sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la rubia.

-Bueno... yo...- pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de un montón de madera que caían justo en ese momento sobre ellos dos. Fidio solo reaccionó a empujar a Yuri fuera del camino, provocando que esta cayera al piso.-FIDIO!- gritó a todo pulmón. No pudo evitar recordar cuando su padre hizo el mismo gesto cuando tuvieron el accidente.

Fidio intento esquivarlos, pero una madera enorme estaba a punto de aplastarlo. En eso un balón se dirige a toda velocidad y desvía la madera. Los chicos de Italia sujetaban a Angelo y a Yuri para que no se lanzaran a buscar a su mejor amigo. Pero cuando se dispersa el humo, pueden ver a Fidio intacto con un balón en mano. Yuri suspiró aliviada al verlo a salvo.

-Tú eres el que lo pateo, no? Gracias!- dijo el chico y todos se voltean a ver al salvador. Era Kidou. Yuri se quedó sorprendida al ver a su amigo.- Es una falta maravillosa. Sin el ángulo recto y la cantidad de energía, no habrias logrado cambiar el curso de la madera caída.

-Eso estuvo cerca, Fidio.- dijo una voz, se trataba de Endou.

-Endou Mamoru!- dijo sorprendido el italiano. Tras el portero estaban Fudou y Ryou.- Y Mitarashi Ryou.

-¿Qué tal Fidio?- dijo el peliblanco con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

-No te duele, verdad?- dijo el Endou.

-Si, gracias a él.- respondió.

-Tus reflejos tan admirables como siempre, Kidou-kun.- dijo Yuri acercándose al resto.

-Yuri!- exclamaron Endou, Kidou. Fudou solo bufo y Ryou la saludó con la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Disfrutando de tu cita, enana?- dijo Ryou. Aldena y Yuri se sonrojaron fuertemente. La chica le quitó de las manos el balón a Fidio y le dio una patada. El tiro impactó en lleno en el rostro del peliblanco.

-BAKA!- gritó la chica.

-De acuerdo, creo que no vuelvo a hablar de más- dijo Ryou mientras su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo por el golpe.

-Nos harias un gran favor a todos- dijo Fudou burlonamente, mientras que Ryou solo hizo un puchero.

-Supongo que están en el mismo equipo, Endou.- dijo Fidio tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Si, él es mi mejor amigo.- respondió refiriendose al estratega.

-Y de donde se conocen ustedes dos?- pregunto Kidou. Fidio y Yuri intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.  
>-Somos amigos de la infancia.- respondía la rubia. La respuesta sorprendió a los chicos de Japón. En eso Yuri recordó algo y golpeo el brazo de Fidio.<p>

-¿¡Y ESO POR QUE?- exclamó el chico sobándose el brazo.

-¡Por el susto que me diste!- dijo enfadada.- ¡Casi te matan y tu haciéndote el héroe quitándome del camino!

-Me alivia un poco saber que no soy el único a quien Yuri golpea.- dijo Ryou divertido. Luego vio como Yuri caminaba hacia un callejón.- Emm... ¿Yuri-chan? ¿A dónde vas?- La chica no le hizo caso.

-Nos llevas observando un buen rato. Sal de ahí.- dijo la chica. Del callejón salió una chica de igual cabellera rubia, pero de hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿Izumi?- preguntó Endou. Kidou y Fudou tambien estaban sorprendidos pero Ryou solo sonrio.

-De todos los habitos de mi familia, tenias que aprender a aparecer de la nada- dijo el peliblanco.

-Te preocupó Kidou-kun, ¿no?- dijo Yuri ignorando como siempre a Ryou. La chica se sonrojó fuertemente, lo cual fue un claro "si". El estratega de ruborizó levemente, pero lo ocultó, pero no muy bien, ya que Ryou y Yuri le vieron.  
>El peliblanco y la italiana se miraron y sonrieron divertidos ante el sonrojo de su estratega amigo.<p>

-0-0-0-0-

Los seis chicos estaban estaban en un puente conversando de los sucedido con los jugadores de Italia.

-Nueve de tus compañeros están lesionados?- pregunto Endou después de escuchar la historia.

-Si...

-Los miembros del mismo equipo lesionados en accidente consecutivamente.- analizó Kidou.- Esta demasiado bien jugado para ser una coincidencia. Alguien a creado estos accidentes a propósito...

-Eso yo ya lo noté.- dijo Yuri.- Es obvio que lo hicieron para que el equipo K sea el equipo nacional.

-Estas insinuando que mister K es el que provoco estos accidentes?- pregunto Fidio.

-A mi no me sonó como si insuinuara algo, para mi es bastante directa.- dijo Ryou con perfil serio.

-¡Un entrenador de una selección jamas podría hacer algo así!- exclamó el italiano.

-Conozco a alguien que lo haría.- dijo Kidou. Fidio se sorprendió.- Kageyama Reiji.- Yuri lo miro sorprendida.- El solía ser el entrenador de mi antiguo equipo.

-Acaso ese infeliz sigue libre!- grito Yuri enfadada. Todos se sorprendieron ante la reacción de la chica, Endou apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia para tranquilizarla, lo cual funcionó.

-De ninguna manera... Kageyama Reiji... un hombre temible...- dijo Fidio.- Y pensar que alguien como el esta en el área de Italia.

-Lo vimos hoy por la mañana, no hay duda, es él. - dijo Ryou.

Kidou le dio varias vueltas al asunto, pero Izumi logro que se calmara un poco sujetándolo tímidamente de la mano.

-Pero mañana es su partido representante, va a ser difícil.- dijo Endou.- Solo tienes seis miembros, ¿no?

-Siete.- corrigió Yuri.- No pienso darles la espalda a mis amigos.

-Gracias, Yuri, pero creo que esto es algo que tenemos que resolver nosotros.- dijo Fidio.

-Tu sabes tan bien como yo que no te voy a hacer caso, así que ahorrémonos el sermón.- dijo la rubia relajadamente.

-Tiene razón, es muy terca.- dijo Ryou.

-De acuerdo. No tenemos otra opción que luchar con los miembros que tenemos.- dijo el capitán de Orpheus.

-Pero les faltan cuatro jugadores.- dijo Endou pensativo.- Me pregunto si hay una manera... - luego se da cuenta de algo.- ¿Cuatro? ¡Eso es! ¡Podemos unirnos al equipo de Fidio!- Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Bueno, después de todo, lo importante es mostrar sus habilidades, los miembros extra no serian de un grado de gran importancia.- dijo Yuri dándole la razón a su capitán.

-No es un partido oficial, así que estoy seguro que el Sr. K estará de acuerdo.- prosiguió Endou.- ¿Que les parece, muchachos?

-Si tu quieres hacerlo, adelante.- dijo Fudou.- Yo en cambio, vine aquí para otra cosa.- luego se marcho.

-Lo sentimos, Endou...- dijo Kidou.- Pero no puedo ayudar a cualquiera.- despues de esto el estratega tambien empezo a alejarse. Ryou solo suspiro y se acerco a Yuri.

-Lo siento Yuri, se que que te debo un favor, pero por ahora encontrar a Kageyama es nuestra prioridad- dijo el peliblanco poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-Kidou... Ryou...- murmuro Endou.

-Gracias, Endou.- dijo Fidio.- Con solo saber que usted quiere ayudar es suficiente.

-Pero...

-Este es nuestro problema. Solo tenemos que utilizar todo nuestro poder para hacer lo que podamos.- dijo Fidio. Yuri bufó molesta.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Fidio-kun.- dijo la chica. El italiano solo le sonrió.

-No te rendirás tan fácil, no?

-Exacto.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo...- dijo Endou.- Esta bien! Buena suerte!

-Si! Espero que encuentren al hombre que están buscando también!- dijo el chico.

-Si!

-0-0-0-0-

Al despedirse de Endou, Fidio y Yuri comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo por el área de Italia. Fidio paso su brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia, pero esta no rechazo el gesto, sino que paso su brazo por el costado del chico. Ya era normal en ellos dos caminar así.

-Que piensas hacer?- pregunto la chica.

-Jugar con los jugadores que tenemos, es lo único que nos queda.- respondió.

-No es una opción muy razonable.

-Estas exagerando.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa, pero enseguida desapareció al darse cuenta de a donde habían llegado. Habían llegado a la entrada del campamento del equipo nacional de Italia.

-Insisto en que esto no es justo.- dijo Yuri frunciendo el ceño. Se quedaron un buen rato mirando las rejas que les impedían el paso.

-Me alegro de verlos.- dijo una voz tras ellos y ambos se quedaron pasmados al ver a la persona que había pronunciado esas palabras.

-Imposible...- dijo Fidio separándose instantáneamente de Yuri.

-Onii-chan!- exclamo la chica.

-Descuida, Fidio. No había necesidad de hacer eso. A mi no me molesta.- dijo Hiroshi con una amplia sonrisa y luego señalaba con el pulgar hacia la entrada del recinto.- Alguien me explica que diablos esta pasando aquí?

-Bueno, veras...- Fidio le explico lo sucedido con el Sr. K.

-Espera, espera. Y que paso con su antiguo entrenador?- pregunto el rubio sin comprender.

-Es una buena pregunta.- dijo el capitán de Orfeo.

-Hablando de buenas preguntas... QUE HACES TU AQUI? No tienes que ir a la universidad?- pregunto Yuri sin comprender por que diablos su hermano estaba en la isla.

-Descuida, vengo a trabajar, hermanita. Por cierto, yo también estoy feliz de verte.- dijo sarcástico.

-Trabajando?- pregunto sin hacer caso al comentario. Hiroshi suspira.

-Tengo el mismo trabajo que tu, Yuri. Solo que el mío es en el equipo de Italia.

-Espera! Eres el técnico de Orfeo? Nadie me informo de eso!- dijo Fidio.

-Bueno tampoco te informaron del cambio de entrenador.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Bueno, siendo sinceros, a mi tampoco me informaron el cambio. Y algo mas importante es... Quien diablos es K?

-En mi vida lo había visto.- dijo Fidio.

-Yo ni siquiera lo he visto.- dijo Yuri. Hiroshi suspiro y comenzó a analizar la situación.

-Fidio, supongo que sabes que jugar con siete jugadores es una locura, verdad?- dijo el mayor.

-Eso le dije yo.- dijo su hermana.

-El problema es que no hay quien los remplace.- respondió el atacado.

-En ese caso, no hay otra opción.- Luego miro la verja.- Quieren ir a otro lado? Esto me deprime.

Los dos chicos accedieron y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo. Estaban caminando por una calle poco concurrida cuando escucharon un estruendo. Yuri y Fidio intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y comenzaron a correr en la dirección del ruido. Al llegar vieron un montón de maderas, iguales a las que casi habían aplastado a Fidio, solo que esta vez la víctima había sido Kidou, el se veía tranquilo. Ryou y Endou estaban parados junto al estratega y ambos se veian sorprendidos mientras que Izumi se sujetaba el pecho mientras daba un gran suspiro.

-Eso fue peligroso- dijo la ojiverde mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al piso.

-Eso fue peligroso- dijo la ojiverde mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al piso.

-¿Que diablos?- dijo Hiroshi, provocando que los tres chicos de Inazuma Japan se voltearan a verlo. Yuri se apartó de Fidio y su hermano y se acercó a Izumi.

-Tranquila, ya pasó.- dijo ayudando a la chica a levantarse.- Me pasó lo mismo hace un rato.- dijo recordando cuando las maderas casi aplastan a Aldena.

-¿Que pasó aquí?- preguntó Fidio, en eso se da cuanta de algo.- ¿No me digas que te has convertido en un objetivo ahora porque han ayudado, Kidou?

-No, eso no tiene nada que ver con eso.- respondió el estratega.- Que el hombre estaba poniendo a prueba mis capacidades actuales.

-¿Como que una prueba?- pregunto Hiroshi. Ninguno de los chicos de Inazuma Japan tenia ni la menor idea por que el hermano mayor de su amiga estaba ahí, pero no era tiempo de preguntas.  
>-Definitivamente a este tipo le falla el coco.- dijo Ryou preocupado. Nadie le hizo eso llega Fudou, quien se mostraba notoriamente sorprendido.<p>

-0-0-0-0-

Todos fueron a un lugar mas tranquilo para hablar, pero Fudou se mantenía algo alejado del grupo.

-¿Como que es Kageyama?- pregunto Hiroshi irritado.

-Si, yo no le vi la cara, pero he hablado con el directamente.- dijo Kidou.- No hay duda.

-¡Pero si son solo niños! ¡No puedo creer que haga métodos tan sucios para lograr lo que quiere!- dijo Hiroshi enfadado. Eso llamo la atención de los chicos. Siempre habían visto al joven tranquilo y calmado, nunca alterado. Su forma de ser era muy parecida a la de Yuri. La chica apoyo su mano en el brazo de su hermano, el rubio reacciono y se calmo.

-Fidio, acerca de lo que hablamos antes...- dijo Kidou.- Me gustaría unirme a tu equipo después de todo.- el italiano se sorprendió, al igual que Endou y Yuri.

-Kidou-kun...- murmuró Izumi.  
>-No querrás decir...- dijo el capitán de Inazuma Japan.<p>

-Como tus compañeros de equipo resultaron heridos y que fue dirigida, puede haber algún tipo de conexión entre los dos.- dijo Kidou.

-Así que piensas que podrías aprender algo sobre la relación entre Kageyama y el Sr. K por el partido.- dijo Ryou con las manos en la nuca.

-Vaya a veces hasta tu puedes decir algo coherente- dijo Fudou en tono de burla mientras que Ryou solo sonrio.

-Esta bien. Voy a ver lo que el resto del equipo piensa.- dijo Fidio.

-Tampoco es que tuvieran muchas opciones.- comento Yuri sin pensar mientras tenia su mano en la barbilla reflexionando sobre los razonamientos de Kidou.

-En eso tienes razón.- dijo Ryou.

-Demasiado bueno para ser verdad... ¿Que pasó con lo de los comentarios poco aportivos?- preguntó Fudou.

-Oh vamos, sabes que incluso tus disfrutas de mis idioteces- dijo Ryou burlonamente. Fudou solo bufo fastidiado y prefirio ignorar al peliblanco.

-Gracias.- dijo Kidou a Fidio ignorando a sus 2 compañeros.

Por la noche Hiroshi se encargo de informarle al entrenador Hibiki sobre la situación y de que Endou y los demás se ausentarían esa noche.

-0-0-0-0-

Los seis chicos de Inazuma Japan estaban esperando a la entrada del recinto de Italia. En eso Kidou recuerda lo que sucedió la tarde anterior.

_Flashback_

_-Estos son los jugadores temporales?- pregunto Blassi sin poder creer lo que veía._

_-Gracias, yo tambien me alegro de verte Blassi-dijo Ryou sarcasticamente._

_-Si. Estos son Endou, Kidou y Fudou de Inazuma Japan. Y ella es Izumi, es manager del equipo. Ademas creo que recuerdan a Ryou- dijo Fidio.- Van a jugar en el juego en el lugar de los que resultaron heridos. Todos vamos a proteger a los demás representantes de Italia!_

_-No estoy de acuerdo con esto.- dijo Blassi.- Voy a jugar en el partido. No podemos permitir que unas personas japonesas representen el objetivo de proteger Italia!_

_-Wow... Gracias.- dijo una voz femenina y sarcástica. Yuri acababa de aparecer de por atrás de un bloque junto a Hiroshi._

_-Yuri! Hiroshi!- exclamaron los de Italia._

_-Si, Blassi. Son ellos.- dijo Ryou, pero fue silenciado por Izumi con un golpe en la nuca._

_-Al fin, ya era hora de que alguien lo callara- dijo Fudou._

_-Extraña forma de dar las gracias pero... de nada- respondio Izumi extrañada._

_-Estoy decepcionado, Blassi. Que vas a hacer si no puedes jugar en el torneo mundial? Eh? Dímelo.- dijo Hiroshi autoritario. A Ryou se le hizo extrañamente familiar, entonces lo recordó, el rubio le recordaba a su hermana, Asuka. _

_Endou se mostró de acuerdo en lo que decía el mayor de los Matsura. El chico se acerco a Blassi._

_-Te voy a demostrar que puedo proteger la portería de Italia!- exclamo, sorprendiendo al grandote._

_-Por que?- pregunto el grandote de Italia.- Por que la gente del equipo nacional de Japón a tales extremos por enemigo como nosotros.- Yuri se molesto ante el comentario._

_-Nosotros no somos enemigos!- grito Endou perdiendo la paciencia.- Somos rivales!_

_-Endou...- murmuro Fidio._  
><em>-Cuando llegue a esta isla, la primera persona que conocí fue a Fidio.- Se volteo a ver al susodicho y le sonrió recordando ese día.- Jugadores maravillosos como el están ahí fuera en el mundo. Siempre me emocionan mucho cuando pienso en que voy a tener la oportunidad de jugar contra ellos. Yo quiero jugar con todo el mundo en el escenario mundial. Me gustaría ayudar a que así sea. Todos los rivales tenemos el objetivo de convertirnos en los mejores del mundo. Enemigos, aliados o lo que sea no son importantes aquí.<em>

_-Endou.-dijo Fidio con una sonrisa._

_-Así es Endou-kun.- dijo Yuri sonriendo de medio lado._

_-Rivales, eh? Muy bien, voy a confiar en ti.- accedió Blassi y le extendió la mano.- Soy el portero del equipo de Italia, Blassi. Protege nuestra portería._

_-Soy Endou Mamoru.- estrecho su mano.- Dejamelo a mi!_

_-No te preocupes Blassi, ademaas yo tambien estare defendiendo la porteria- Dijo Ryou poniendo la mano en el hombro de Blassi, aunque ryou no se dio cuenta de que donde puso la mano era el hombro lastimado del italiano._

_-¡BAKA!- grito Yuri golpeando al mismo tiempo al peliblanco en la cabeza._

_-Me pregunto si van a estar bien- dijo Hiroshi con una gota en la cabeza mientras veia a su hermana regañar a Ryou._

_Fin Flashback_

Los chicos de Japón, Hiroshi y el equipo de Italia, Orfeo. Estaban a la espera del inicio del partido. El Sr. K se puso en frente de ellos, pero les daba la espalda.

-Así que no huyo.- dijo el hombre.

-Nos prometes que si ganamos, nos dará el respaldo para representar a Italia!- dijo Fidio.

-Por supuesto, pero que pasa con ellos?- pregunto.

-Somos miembros del equipo nacional de Japón, Inazuma Japan.- dijo Endou.

-Me dijeron que van a jugar en lugar de los que resultaron heridos.- dijo Fidio.

-Así que has vuelto...- dijo el Sr. K.- Kidou, mi creación.- dijo dándose la vuelta. Los miembros de Japón se quedaron paralizados al verlo. Hiroshi nunca antes lo había visto, pero supuso que ese era Kageyama y lo miro con una mirada llena de odio.

-Pero si es...- dijo Endou.

-Kageyama Reiji!- exclamo Kidou.

-Imposible!- dijo Izumi sorprendida. Kidou, Endou, Yuri y Hiroshi los miraban con odio en sus ojos, incluso Ryou se veía bastante molesto ante la presencia de ese tipo.  
>-Entonces esta persona...- dijo Fidio.<p>

-Si.- respondió Endou.- El nos ataco con sus métodos cobardes en numerosas ocasiones. El es ex-Comandante de la Academia Teikoku... Y el causante de la muerte de mi abuelo y de los padres de Yuri.

-Significa eso que las lesiones de cada persona fueron causadas por el?- pregunto Fidio mientras trataba de controlar la furia que sentía, él era el causante del sufrimiento de Yuri.

Siguieron hablando y en eso aparece un muchacho que simplemente era idéntico a Kidou. En su peinado, en los gogles y en la capa. Yuri e Izumi estaban boquiabiertas, al igual que el resto. Ese era Demonio Strada.

Utilizaron la moneda y el equipo K partiría dando la patada inicial. Mientras se preparaban, Endou se dio cuenta de como Fidio miraba preocupado la banda de capitán. Yuri se acerco a el y lo abrazo del brazo para luego sonreírle.

-Vamos.- dijo la chica y luego comenzó a correr a la cancha.

-Que raro, estas bastante serio- dijo Fudou burlonamente al ver a Ryou con la mirada clavada en la banca donde estaba Kageyama.

-Aquí hay algo raro- dijo el peliblanco –Ese bastardo no puso protesta alguna para evitar que jugáramos- dijo Ryou sin despegar la mirada de aquel hombre.

-Será idiota, pero no ciego. Acaba de notar un detalle importante que me sorprende que Kidou no lo haya notado.- dijo Yuri acercándose a ellos.

-Quizás ahora deba ser el estratega del grupo.- dijo con una sonrisa el peliblanco.- Mientras no tenga que usar la capa y los gogles, todo bien.- Yuri lo golpea en la nuca.

-Déjate de idioteces. Aquí hay gato encerrado.- dijo la chica.

-Creo que en eso estamos de acuerdo- dijo Fudou volteando en la misma dirección que el peliblanco y la rubia.

Ryou, Kidou y Fudou serian mediocampistas. Endou, obviamente, seria portero. Yuri seria delantera junto a Fidio. Hiroshi e Izumi estaban sentados en la banca observando detenidamente la cancha. El partido comenzó y los delanteros del equipo K le dieron inmediatamente el balón a Demonio. Kidou se lanzo a defender, pero Strada lo esquivo utilizando su Shin Illusion Ball.

-Imposible!- grito Yuri mientras comenzaba a correr para defender.

Y no solo había imitado la técnica de Kidou, sino que también le había copiado el estilo de equipo a Kidou. Demonio daba las ordenes. Era como enfrentarse a Teikoku.

-Marco, Dante! Regresen a la linea de defensa!- ordeno Fidio.

Pero no ayudo en nada. Demonio atravesó la defensa sin el menor problema y le dio un pase a su compañero. Fidio no sabia que hacer.

-Fidio! Kidou conoce las estrategias de Kageyama!- grito Endou.- Utiliza nuestra formación!

-Muy bien! Lo haré!- dijo Fidio.

-Perfecto.- dijo Yuri mientras comenzaba a correr junto a Kidou.

Kidou comenzó a dar las ordenes y los del equipo de Italia le hicieron caso.

-"Después de todo este tiempo, incluso un idiota como yo debe de conocer algo acerca de las jugadas de Kidou"- pensó Ryou mientras se preparaba para para interceptar un pase, pero el problema era que el pase no era para la persona que el creía.

-No hay tiempo para lamentarse, Ryou-kun!- grito Yuri mientras pasaba junto a él. El peliblanco solo sacudió la cabeza y corrió de nuevo a la defensa.

Demonio resultaba ser simplemente mejor que Kidou en todo y no tardo en pasar la defensa de Italia. El chico pateo el balón con mucha fuerza. Endou se preparo para detener el tiro, pero se sorprendió al ver como Yuri se interponía y utilizaba su Light Wall V3. La chica lo detuvo perfectamente, pero no pudo evitar mostrar preocupación en su rostro, la fuerza del tiro había sido sorprendente.

-Bien hecho Yuri! Has evolucionado tu técnica!- dijo Endou. La chica sonrió y comenzó a correr. Demonio se disponía a robarle el balón.

-"Si sus habilidades son como las de Kidou-kun... Debería tener sus puntos débiles."- pensó Yuri.

La chica toma el balón entre sus pies y gira sobre si misma mientras pasaba junto a Demonio. Strada se sorprendió. Yuri sonrió.

-Ah, claro. Ella si puede predecir su juego.- dijo Ryou en forma de puchero. La chica le sonrió y miró a Kidou para darle un pase, pero noto que el chico no reaccionaba, estaba en un especie de transe. Ryou también lo noto. La chica le dio un pase y recién ahí fue cuando el estratega reaccionó.-Despierta Kidou! Necesitamos de tus estrategias si queremos ganar esto- dijo el peliblanco acercándose a su amigo.

-S-Si.- tartamudeo Kidou mientras comenzaba a avanzar.

El chico avanzo, pero comenzó a tener dudas en cuanto escucho la voz de Kageyama en su cabeza. Pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ya deja de pensar en el pasado!- grito Fudou.- Esa actitud insípida me esta volviendo loco! No somos títeres anormales o creaciones!- En eso le hace una barrida a Kidou, robándole el balón y tirando al estratega al suelo.

-Kidou-kun!- grito Izumi preocupada al ver lo que había hecho Fudou.

Fudou amenazo a todos los del equipo K con la mirada, logrando intimidarlos.

-Así que finalmente estas demostrando tu verdadero yo. Sabíamos que te pondrías del lado de Kageyama- dijo Ryou molesto.

-Como siempre diciendo tus idioteces. Yo no me acerque a Kageyama para unirme a él. Me acerque para mostrarle que ya no necesito de su poder.- dijo el ex-jugador de Shin Teikoku tomando por sorpresa a todos menos a Yuri quien solo sonrió de medio lado, Fudou podía parecer una mala persona con tan solo intercambiar una mirada con el, pero en el fondo era una buena persona. (yo: Muy en el fondo -.-U) El animo de Kidou subió y comenzó a correr acompañado por Ryou y Fudou mientras hacían pases para pasar la defensa. Fudou le da un pase a Yuri y esta espera a que dos defensas se lancen sobre ella para sonreír y darle un pase a Fidio. El chico sonrió y pateo el balón, el cual tenia una fuerza espectacular, pero el portero lo detuvo. Yuri, Fidio y Endou estaban que no lo creían.

-D-Detuvo el tiro de Fidio-kun.- tartamudeo Yuri con los ojos como platos a causa de la sorpresa.  
>Demonio recibe el balón y comienza a provocar a Fudou, que conociendo su corta paciencia, se enfada e intenta robarle el balón con una barrida, pero falla. Strada realiza una técnica casi idéntica al Kotei Penguin Ichigo, pero no lo era, era Kotei Penguin X. Endou no tuvo ni tiempo de utilizar su técnica cuando el balón golpeo su espalda y lo arrastro hasta la portería, dejando el marcador 1-0 a favor del equipo K.<p>

-Endou-kun!- grito Yuri preocupada, mientras que Ryou de inmediato fue hacia donde estaba el portero.

-Endou!- grito Fidio mientras se agachaba junto a el, Yuri y Ryou lo imitaron.

-La técnica de hace un rato...- dijo Kidou.

-Kotei Penguin Ichigo...- completo Fudou.

-No- dijo Ryou sorprendido. –Esa técnica supera por mucho al Kotei Penguin Ichigo-

-Ademas...- dijo Yuri llamando la atención de sus amigos.- Mirenlo, no muestra ningún efecto secundario como cuando Sakuma-kun utilizaba la técnica.- Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar ese partido. Strada rió.

-No la confundan con alguna técnica incompleta que tiene un efecto de retroceso en cada disparo.- dijo Demonio.  
>Kageyama explico que con ese equipo planeaba llegar hasta la cima del mundo para lograr destruir el fútbol. Los chicos se enfadaron al oír esto.<p>

-Bastardo...- murmuro con rabia Hiroshi desde la banca mientras que Izumi solo se sujetaba las manos preocupada a sus amigos, pero especialmente le preocupaba Kidou.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui, pero no se preocupen, la historia continua.<strong>

**Por favor, dejen reviews, queremos saber que opinan del fic, sus comentarios son sumamente importantes para nosotros.**

**BYE!**


	7. Inazuma Japan cae en la trampa

**Jejejeje, el cap anterior estaba quedando larguisimos, asi que decidi partir el capitulo en dos. He tardado demasiado en subirlo y lo peor es que no tengo ninguna excusa :S**

**Bueno, continuo.**

****Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, a excepción de Ryou, Tezuka, Izumi y Asuka (entre otros) que son absolutamente de la propiedad de Kiyama Hiroto, al igual que las técnicas de estos personajes, y de Yuri, Hiroshi y Kaede (entre otros) que me pertenecen al igual que las técnicas de los ya mencionados anteriormente.****

* * *

><p><span>Inazuma Japan cae en la trampa<span>

Yuri estaba lista para patear el balón e iniciar el segundo tiempo de una buena vez. En cuanto sonó el silbato, la rubia le dio un pase a Fidio y este a Kidou. Un jugador le hace una barrida y el estratega apenas la esquiva. La mente del chico aun estaba alterada y no dejaba de darle vueltas a la supuesta maldición de Kageyama.

-El de las idioteces soy yo, tú concéntrate y da las ordenes, Kidou!- dijo Ryou, logrando sacar al estratega de su trance y le da un pase a Fidio, aunque fallo debido a que no calculo bien la distancia.

Por suerte Fudou alcanzo el balón, logro sacarse a un jugador de encima y avanzar.

-Yo tomare el control del estilo de juego! Síganme!- anuncio Fudou. Varios de Italia se sorprendieron.- Solo muévanse de la forma que les digo!- avanzo un poco mas con el esférico.- Ahora! Delanteros! Muévanse de izquierda a derecha!  
>Después se da cuenta que Yuri había sido la única que le había hecho caso, mientras que Ryou se habia quedado a medio camino, dudando si le hacia caso a Fudou o no.<p>

-Por que no me hacen caso!- grito enfadado.

-Cambiando quien esta al mando de repente, solo va a dejar al resto de los jugadores confundidos!- dijo Demonio. Entonces le roba el balón.

-Kuso!- grito Yuri y comenzó a perseguir a Strada junto a Fudou. Fidio se interpuso en el camino de Demonio.

-Revise tus jugadas, Fidio Aldena, el White Meteor de Italia.- dijo la copia de Kidou.

-Nani?- pregunto el chico molesto.

-Pero es diferente ahora! Ahora tienes mas poder. Poder para jugar contra el mundo... o quizás para proteger a alguien querido.- Continuo y miro de reojo a Yuri. El desconcierto de Fidio fue la ventaja de Demonio, quien aprovecho el momento para pasarlo.

-No lo distraigas enana!- grito Ryou mientras regresaba a la defensa. La rubia se molesto un poco y cuando el peliblanco paso junto a ella, Yuri le puso el pie.

-No me vuelvas a llamar enana- dijo la rubia haciendo una mueca infatil y regresando a la defensa.

-Enterado- dijo el peliblanco con su rostro aun en el césped mientras levantaba el pulgar.  
>Strada paso fácilmente la defensa de Italia y llego rápidamente a la portería. Entonces utiliza su Kotei Penguin X una vez más. Endou uso su Ikari No Tetsui, pero no detuvo por completo el tiro y el balón seguía girando con fuerza entre los brazos de Endou, dispuesto a entrar a la portería, pero el portero no es de los que se rinden fácilmente. Utiliza su Shin Nekketsu Punch contra el piso, logrando cambiar la trayectoria del tiro. Aunque termino chocando su espalda contra un poste de la portería. El chico se levanto del tiro y le sonrió al resto con el balón entre las manos. Había utilizado su propio cuerpo para detener el tiro.<p>

-Amigos! Lo peor ya paso!- grito Endou mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la portería.

-Endou!- gritaron todos muy sorprendidos.

-Esta loco!- grito Yuri mientras comenzaba a correr junto a su capitán con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pense que ya habia dejado de hacer eso.-dijo Ryou levantandose del cesped para despues seguir a Yuri y a su capitan.

-Capitán..- murmuro Fidio recordando a su capitán al ver a Endou.

Kidou volvió a ser el mismo al ver a Endou jugar, no tenia nada que temer, Kageyama no lo controlaba. Ryou lo noto.

-Ryou! Vamos nosotros también!- dijo el estratega mientras comenzaba a correr.

-Al fin estas actuando como se debe- dijo de manera bromista el peliblanco mientras seguía a Kidou.

Kidou entro en acción y comenzó a darle indicaciones a los otros jugadores. Le ordeno a Fidio y a Yuri que le cuidaran las espaldas a Endou. Un jugador bloquea a Endou.

-Endou! Pásaselo a Yuri!- el portero le hizo caso y la rubia recibió el pase sin ningún problema.

La chica comenzó a avanzar, pero dos jugadores la bloquearon. A pesar de ello, esta sonrió. La chica tomo el balón entre sus pies y salto sobre ambos jugadores dando una voltereta en el aire, cuando iba a aterrizar, un jugador se preparo para robarle el balón a la chica en cuanto tocara piso, pero esta volvió a sonreír y le saco la lengua infantilmente mientras le daba un pase a Fidio. El chico paso a cuatro jugadores en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de ahí el sobrenombre de White Meteor. Fudou le pide el balón y el castaño le hace caso. El chico paso a dos jugadores y le devolvió el balón a Fidio.  
>Demonio comenzó a darle empujones a Fidio con el hombro, en un intento de robarle el balón, pero en eso comienza a ver borroso y Fidio no desaprovecha la oportunidad, así que le da un pase a Endou.<br>Ambos chicos corren a la portería, Endou le da un pase a la portería y el italiano le da un cabezazo para que el japonés utilizara su Megaton Head. El tiro entro en lleno en la portería, logrando empatar el marcador.  
>Fidio y Endou chocaron las manos, hacían un buen equipo. En eso sienten como Yuri se cuelga de sus hombros.<p>

-Eso estuvo genial!- grito emocionada- Pero sigo pensando que estás loco. ¬¬

-La próxima vez avisa que harás algo como eso- dijo Ryou mientras de manera bromista ponía su brazo alrededor del cuello del capitán. Endou le sonrió a Yuri y esta hizo lo mismo. Fidio los miro extrañado, la verdad era que esa amistad entre esos chicos era algo diferente.

Hiroshi e Izumi, desde la banca, sonrieron al igual que los otros chicos que estaban en la banca. Los otros chicos de Inazuma Japan también se alegraron.

-Endou..- dijo Kidou.

A lo lejos, el portero levanto el pulgar en señal de apoyo. El partido se iba a reanudar y Demonio rechinaba los dientes de la rabia que sentía. Le dan el balón, pero este antes de recibirlo, se detiene debido a que comienza a ver mal. No podía ver el balón.

-Asi que lo ha rechazado.- dijo el Sr. K. Strada se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas.- Con el sentido de que fueras alguien a quien sobrepasara a Kidou Yuuto, yo te inyecte con un programa.- Eso molesto a Kidou.- Pero tus habilidades no son suficientes para que obtengas el 100% del programa. Por eso tu cuerpo lo rechazo.

-Lo sabia.- dijo Fudou calmado.

-Lo uso de conejillo de indias.- dijo Yuri con rencor en los ojos.- Me da asco de solo verlo.

Sin embargo, Demonio no quería detenerse, Kidou intento hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no sirvió de nada. No quería detenerse, porque al fin estaba cerca de cumplir su sueño de estar en el equipo nacional de Italia. El sueño que nunca había logrado cumplir, ya que alguien mas lo había tomado, Fidio. Ahí fue cuando Kageyama le ofreció poder. Pero estaba comenzando a enloquecer. Todos lo miraban preocupados y sorprendidos. Yuri estaba asustada y retrocedió un paso a causa del miedo.

-Poder, eh?- dijo Fudou sin alterarse.

-Me suena muy familiar- dijo Ryou volteando a ver a Fudou, quien solo bufo molesto

-Nosotros vamos a usar esa técnica, Fudou.- dijo Kidou, sorprendiéndolo.- Si queremos romper las ambiciones de Kageyama, es el único camino.

-Esa técnica?- pregunto Ryou sorprendido pero como siempre fue ignorado.

-Pero no esta completa todavía.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Que te hace pensar que va a funcionar?

-Lo hará.- dijo el estratega volteándose a verlo con una sonrisa en su rostro, sorprendiéndolo.- Siempre y cuando no seamos títeres de Kageyama o creaciones.

-Tienes razón.- dijo mientras sonreía.- Esta técnica puede ser la manera perfecta para mostrarle.

Fidio hace un saque de banda y le da el balón a Kidou, quien junto a Fudou se acerco rápidamente a la portería para que luego ambos patearan el balón al mismo tiempo. Endou y Yuri se sorprendieron de que ambos trabajaran en equipo. El tiro adquirió un color violeta, pero luego perdió su fuerza y se desvió antes de llegar a la portería. Después de que Ryou viera que eso, se disculpo con Fudou por haber desconfiado de el y se ofreció a ayudarlos con su técnica. Ambos chicos aceptaron.

El portero del equipo K lanzo el balón y Fidio lo intercepta rápidamente. El chico y Yuri intercambiaron miradas, ambos creyeron que seria necesario que el muchacho utilizara su Odin Sword.

-Fidio, pase!- dijo Ryou mientras se emparejaba junto al capitán de Orpheus. El castaño lo pensó un poco pero termino dándole el balón al peliblanco.

Ryou se unió a Fudou y a Kidou e intentaron la técnica pero el trio no logro conseguirlo.

-Crei que dijiste que nos ayudarias- dijo Fudou sarcástico

-Cállate, estoy tratando de pensaren como hacerlo – dijo Ryou para defenderse pero Fudou solo bufo y le dio la espalda.

-Me pregunto si su técnica estará a la altura del partido- dijo Hiroshi con la mirada atenta en el campo.

-Altura?- repitió Izumi al escuchar al rubio. –Eso es! Ryou-kun ven!- dijo la rubia emocionada. Los chicos solo la miraron sorprendidos mientras el peliblanco se acercaba. Izumi le susurro algo al oído a su amigo. Ryou lucio un poco sorprendido al principio pero entre Izumi y Hiroshi lo convencieron.

El partido se reanudo y esta vez el que intercepto el balón fue Yuri y de inmediato le paso el balón a Kidou quien avanzo a toda marcha hacia la portería rival. En su cabeza el chico seguía escuchando a Kageyama decirle que regresara con él, pero en su mente, la imagen de Endou, y sus compañeros de Inazuma Japan lo ayudo a despejarse de sus dudas.

-Hey Kidou! Pongámosle un poco de altura a esto- dijo Ryou mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Así que eso era todo?- dijo Fudou sonriente.

Kidou y Fudou siguieron la idea del peliblanco y entre los 3 realizaron una nueva técnica juntos, llamada Kotei Pengui 3gou. Demonio se interpuso e intento detener el tiro con su Kotei Penguin X, pero fallo y fue lanzado a la portería junto el balón. El tiro entro, desempatando el marcador y dejando a Orfeo en la delantera.

-Estos chicos si que son interesantes.- dijo Hiroshi sonriendo.

-Quien diría que a veces puedes ser útil- dijo Fudou con su típico sarcasmo.

-A veces hasta yo tengo mis momentos de brillantes- dijo Ryou poniendo las manos en la nuca.

-Gracias a ti pudimos perfeccionar esta técnica, Ryou- dijo Kidou.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no lo hubiera hecho sin su ayuda- dijo el peliblanco señalando a Izumi en la banca. La rubia de repente se dio cuenta de que el trio la estaba mirando lo que la hizo sonrojarse, especialmente por la mirada de cierto estratega. Yuri y Ryou solo rieron al ver la reacción de su amiga.

El partido continua, pero cuando Demonio recibe el balón y comienza a avanzar velozmente por la cancha. Nadie de Orpheus reacciona ante el ataque. Endou se preparo para el Kotei Penguin Ichigo y para cuando Strada lo realizo, este tenia demasiada veolidad, por lo cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y perdio el gol.

-Kuso!- grito Endou.

-Justo cuando habiamos logrado adelantarnos- dijo Yuri frustrada.

-Tranquilos, ahora que tenemos el Kotei Penguin 3gou seguro ganaremos- dijo Ryou para animar a sus compañeros.

El partido continuo y Fidio le dio un pase a Yuri y esta a Ryou. El peliblanco avanzaba con el balon, pero cuando trato de usar de nuevo la tecnica se dio cuenta que Fudou y Kidou estaban bastante marcados. Demonio aprovecho el momento para intentar robarle el balon al chico pero Ryou alcanzo a esquivarlo justo a tiempo.

-Ryou-kun, ahora o nunca!- grito Yuri acercandose a su compañero.

-Estas segura de eso?- le pregunto el peliblanco algo sorprendido. Cuando Yuri paso junto a el solo vio como la rubia tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Ryou solo sonrio y comenzo a corres tras la rubia.

Todos se sorprendieron de ver la facilidad con la que esos 2 burlaron a la defensa, pero se sorprendieron aun más cuando viero al duo pararse frente a la porteria. Ryou y Yuri se pararon recargados uno en la espalda del otro. Un circulo azul con dorado aparece alrededor de los chicos. Ryou patea el balon hacia el aire y este se empieza a rodear de relampagos azules. Yuri salta y al patear el balon los relampagos toman forma de alas de angel y se vuelven de color dorado.

-Thunder..!- grito Ryou.

-...Angel!- grito Yuri.

El portero no pudo hacer nada contra el tiro, el cual entro en lleno a la portería.

Ohayo Jerry-san! Aqui te traigo otra escena para terminar el cap de una buena vez y poder publicarlo :3 espero que te guste y como siempre te dijo que estas en la libertad de hacerle los cambios que te apetezcan. Aquí voy!

El partido continua, pero cuando Demonio recibe el balón, este no lo toma en cuanta y se queda de pie sin hacer nada. Luego se dejo caer de rodillas. Sus compañeros de equipo se encargaron de subirle el animo. Demonio se pone de pie y recuerda los tiempos en que jugaban en Italia, para después quitarse la capa, los gogles y luego se soltó el cabello. Comenzó a correr a la portería contraria sin pensarlo ni una vez mas.

El partido termino, dejando a Orpheus como ganador de el. Fidio y Demonio se estrecharon las manos. Después Strada se acerco arrepentido hacia donde estaba Kidou, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el estratega hablo.

-Nos veremos de nuevo en el campo, Demonio Strada.- dijo el chico.

Fidio, Endou y Yuri miraban a los otros con una sonrisa, mientras que Izumi fue un poco más efusiva y aprovechando que Kidou y Ryou estaban juntos salto para colgarse ambos provocando un sonrojo en Kidou y la risa de Ryou. Por su parte, Fidio sonrio y miro a Endou.

-Gracias, Mamoru.- dijo Fidio.  
>-La próxima vez que nos encontremos, será como representantes de Japón y de Italia.- dijo el capitán de Inazuma Japan.<br>-Si!- dijo y ambos chocaron las manos.- Nos veremos en los juegos!

Yuri miraba a ambos chicos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pero esta desaparece en cuanto escucha aplaudir a Kageyama. Este los felicito por su victoria y en la pantalla tras el apareció la imagen de Kazemaru y Goenji con los otros muchachos preparándose para un partido.

-Goenji-kun?- dijo Yuri sin comprender. Después mostraron a los jugadores de Argentina. En la televisión anunciaron que se iniciaría el partido de Japón contra Argentina.  
>-Que dijo?- pregunto Endou sorprendido al igual que los otros chicos de Inazuma Japan.<br>-Pero si el partido contra The Empire seria mañana!- exclamo Ryou.  
>-Que esta pasando?- pregunto Endou.<br>-No me digas que...- dijo Fudou mientras fulminaba a Kageyama al igual que el resto.

_**Una hora antes...**_

-El horario para el partido con Argentina fue cambiado?- exclamo Kazemaru en la entrada del hostal.  
>-Acabamos de recibir contacto de la oficina central del torneo. Nos dijeron que el partido es hoy a las tres.- dijo Aki.<br>-A las tres de la tarde de hoy?- pregunto Kazemaru sin poder creerlo.  
>-Que hora es?- pregunto Tezuka.<br>-Son las una del mediodía.- le respondió Haruna con su laptop en mano.  
>-Solo tenemos dos horas!- dijo el peliverde.<br>-Estas segura de que no es algún tipo de error?- pregunto Kabeyama.  
>-No se ve como si fuera un error.- dijo la chica mostrándole la laptop. En ella estaba la pagina del FFI. Ahí estaba explícito que el partido de Inazuma Japan y The Empire seria ese mismo día.<br>-Esto es ridículo.- dijo Hijikata incrédulo.  
>-Endou y los demás no vuelven todavía?- pregunto Kazemaru a Aki.<br>-La cosa es que no han vuelto.- respondió la chica. Los muchachos se mostraron preocupados.  
>-Aki-san!- grito Fuyukka a lo lejos. Megane la seguía.<br>-Donde esta el entrenador?- pregunto Kino.  
>-No los encuentro por ningún lado.- respondió la chica.- Y a Hibiki-san le falta demasiado.<br>-De lo que paso ayer, es posible que estén con Endou-kun y los demás.- dijo Megane.  
>-Que debemos hacer, Kazemaru?- pregunto Goenji.<br>-Bueno... No tenemos mas remedio que ir.- respondió el peliceleste. Kurimatsu y Kogure se sorprendieron.- No podemos llegar tarde para el partido.  
>-Esta diciendo que vamos a tener que jugar sin ellos?- pregunto Kurimatsu.<br>-Eso es imposible!- exclamo Kabeyama.- Entrenando sin entrenador y el capitán!  
>-No te preocupes. Endou y los demás sin duda llegaran.- dijo Tezuka.- No importa lo que pase.- luego pensó.- "Vamos, Ryou, no nos falles ahora"<br>-Entonces vamos a ir por ello!- grito Kazemaru.

-HAI!

_**Tiempo presente...**_

-El partido comienza a las tres. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo sobrevivirán sin ustedes.- dijo Kageyama.  
>-No me dijo que tenia una participación en este cambio de horario!- dijo Kidou. El sonrió.<br>-Solo tomate tu tiempo aquí y ve el momento en que Inazuma Japan pierda.- dijo el Sr. K. Se dio la vuelta, pero se topo con un furioso Hiroshi. Los ojos violetas del rubio lo miraban con odio.- En vez de amenazarme con la mirada, podrías hacer algo por estos muchachos.  
>-Nani?- dijo el chico enfadado.- No te parto la cara porque me podrían suspender y ahora mas que nunca me necesitan estos chicos. Contigo al mando no llegaran muy lejos.- Kageyama solo rió y siguió su camino. Fudou estaba fastidiado.<br>-Diablos, ahora que haremos?- dijo Yuri con un notorio ataque de pánico, poco usual en ella. Ryou paso su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica para calmarla un poco.  
>-No hemos perdido la partida.- dijo Endou.- El dijo que comienza a las tres, no?- miro la hora. 14:15.- Aun tenemos tiempo!<br>-Este es el Endou-kun que conocemos, queremos y a veces odiamos.- dijo Ryou, pero fue noqueado por Izumi.

-Sabes que agradezco el no tener que escucharlo- dijo Fudou burlon -pero ahora como cargaremos con un estorbo inconciente- pregunto el castaño. Yuri e Izumi se voltearon a ver y sonrieron. Cada una tomo una de las piernas del peliblanco y comenzaron a arrastrarlo por el camino. los chicos de italia solo veian la escena con una gota en la cabeza mientras que Fidio solo reia.

Los chicos de Inazuma Japan, Fidio y Hiroshi se encontraban en el autobús de Italia. Hiroshi se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

-Muy bien. Lo tengo. Gracias.- dijo el rubio colgando el teléfono.- Si llegamos a tomar el barco de las 14:35, llegaremos a la isla Yamaneko antes de las tres. Pero si no llegamos, le próximo barco no será hasta las 16:30.- Fidio le pidió al chofer que acelerara.  
>-Gracias, Fidio. Parece que lo lograremos.- dijo Endou.<br>-"Gracias"?- dijo Fidio sin comprender.- Pero esto es culpa nuestra en primer lugar.  
>-No seas duro contigo mismo, Fidio.- dijo Hiroshi.<br>-Después de todo, el degenerado de Kageyama planeo todo contra nosotros.- dijo Yuri sentada la lado de Fidio.  
>-El es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.- dijo Kidou.<br>-Si. Será mejor que te cuides, Fidio.- dijo Endou.  
>-Gracias, Mamoru. Pero no vamos a perder. No importa lo que intente, solo tenemos que salir adelante con nuestro fútbol.- luego levanto el puño y sonrió.- Y vamos a llegar a la final del torneo, sin importar como.<br>-Tu si que eres un tipo increíble.- dijo Endou.- Nosotros tampoco vamos a perder!  
>-Este es el Fidio que conozco y quiero.- dijo Yuri abrazando a su amigo, provocándole una sonrisa. La vergüenza ya no existía entre ellos dos.<br>-Emmm... Yuri. De casualidad recuerdas a un chico con pelos de punta, que es un delantero espectacular y que es sumamente celoso?- dijo Kidou. La chica bufo fastidiada.  
>-Que me interesa?- dijo la rubia molesta sacándole la lengua infantilmente.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Saben? Simplemente no se como no subí el capitulo antes si lo tengo listo de hace semanas :**

**Ya que, al menos ya esta listo y bonito para que lo lean todos ustedes.**

**Gracias por leer y por favor dejen sus reviews.**

**Nos despedimos, ciao!**


End file.
